Don't Make My Brown Eyes Blue
by Cadalinda
Summary: REVAMPED AND REPOSTED. Danny and Lindsay was meant to be but things kept getting in the way. To them it seemed like the world was trying to keept them apart. D/L&F/S
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this was my very first fic I ever wrote. Reading it over there are so many mistakes and stuff I hate lol. So I have decided to fix it. For the most part it will stay the same but I might add things here or there. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you did when I first posted it **

Lindsay stood there trying to catch her breath and take in what she was just told. "I'm sorry babe I love and never meant to hurt you." Is all she could hear from and voice that use to bring her so much joy. Lindsay tried to bring herself back to reality by looking around to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When it finally clicked that she wasn't she felt her heart rip into a million little pieces. Lindsay looked down to the man in front of her trying to find some hope in his eyes. He was her boyfriend of a year and half and in her mind the love of her life. His name was Armando, she met him a few weeks after getting to New York and they clicked. For the first time since she was a child she was truly happy. The moment the words "I am cheating on you" came out of his mouth she wanted to run but she couldn't, she was stuck. Her body was numb from head to toe and she felt sick. Lindsay had so many questions flying through her head but the only one she could focus on was one she already knew the answer to.

"With who?" she asked him trying hard to fight back the tears.

"With the new girl at the firm Cara." He answered trying to reach out and grab her hands.

Lindsay pulled away making sure to put herself out of his reach. The thought of his hands touching her made her want to throw up even more.

"When, where, how and why." She begged for the answers not only with her words but with her watery eyes.

"For the past 3 months, in the office and at my place and I don't know why it just happened" After the last words left his mouth he knew it was a big mistake to put it like that.

"JUST HAPPENED ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" Lindsay yelled for the first time that night which she was embarrassed doing because they were standing in a park. She truly didn't know how he could make her feel any smaller. "Weather just happens, car accidents just happen you sleeping with some girl at your work doesn't just happen" Lindsay was gesturing wildly with her hands as the tears ran down her cheeks. Lindsay turned to walk away when she heard him calling

"Baby please wait?" Hearing him call her baby ripped through her body life she had swallowed fire.

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE IM NOT YOUR BABY, IM NOT YOUR ANYTHING AND I NEVER WILL BE AGAIN" With those last words she started to walk away as fast as she could. Lindsay could feel the ball in her throat and just wanted it to go away. She still had to go back to the lab to get her things. She left for her lunch when Armando call to talk. She knew she was gone longer then her lunch break but she didn't care she was done for the day she was getting her things and leaving if there was a problem she would deal with it later.

The whole way back all she could hear in her mind was "I'm sorry" over and over again, his voice wouldn't go away and that what made it hurt even more. She was half way back when the sky opened up and started to pour. All she could think was it was so fitting. Once she got back to the building that housed her lab she froze. She needed her stuff but she couldn't face her co-workers, not like this. So she came up with a plan just go to the locker room by-passing the office altogether. She took the stairs because she knew her co-workers never did they were always in too big of a hurry. As Lindsay looked at her watch she thought perfect everyone will be upstairs and I can just grab my stuff and go. As she pushed open the door she saw the last two people in the world she wanted to see. It was just her luck that Stella and Danny would be in the locker room. As soon as Lindsay saw them she quickly wiped her face dry and took a deep breath.

"Hey Linds where have you been" Stella asking noticing the look on Lindsay's face

"Just had a long lunch" She answer blankly just trying to get out of there

"Ey Montana you ok?' Danny asked her worried by her puffy eyes and shaky voice.

Lindsay couldn't even mange to answer the question the tears were coming again. She quickly nodded her head, grabbed her stuff and made a run for it. The moment the door was closed she could feel the tears burning her eyes begging to escape. Lindsay refused to let herself cry until she got home and was safely locked away.

Back in the locker room Danny and Stella are looking at each other for some type of answers.

"I know that look I have had it many times before" Stella finally breaking the silences

Danny still looking confused asked "What look what's going on here?"

Feeling for the man for not understanding women she explained." That is the look of having your heart broken" Stella truly felt bad for the girl who had quickly become her best friend. When Stella turned about around to face Danny her heart broke a little for the guy. She knew he had feelings for Lindsay but respected her relationship.

"But I thought they were good you know happy and stuff." He asked thoughtfully.

"So did I Danny. I don't know what happened." She answered his question still confused by the events that had just taking place in front of them.

Both CSI's left the change room and started walking to their cars when Stella's phone started to ring, seeing Lindsay name she picked up the faster than she ever has in her life. Before she could speak Stella could hear Lindsay sobbing.

"Oh sweeties are you ok" Stella didn't even bother saying hello.

Danny stood beside Stella trying to listen in and see if he could hear what was wrong.

"He cheated on me Stella." Lindsay let a fresh wave of tears over take her.

"HE DID WHAT?" Stella yelled into the phone with her anger growing by the minute.

"Who did what? What's going on?" Danny asked even more confused.

Stella mouthed the words to him because she wasn't sure if Lindsay wanted him to know. "He cheated" was all she said with over exaggeration on cheated. Danny face started to turn red with anger. He started breathing deep trying to calm himself down before he did something he would regret.

Stella words broke into his thoughts." We are coming over" was all he heard.

"Wait who's with you?" Lindsay asked with slight confusion.

"Me and Danny" She responded hoping that the person on the other end would not put up a fight

"No Stell its ok I'm gonna go to bed. You two had a long day and don't need to come here" Lindsay had to think quickly on her feet. She really just wanted to be alone.

"Ok if that's what you want but call if you need anything, anytime of night I'm here." Stella wanted to make sure Lindsay knew she had someone.

"Thanks Stell if I need to I'll call, bye" Lindsay quickly said before hanging up her phone

Stella hung up her phone still feeling a little uneasy about her friend being alone.

"HELLO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Danny asked waving his hands in front of his older friends face.

"Sorry Danny she said she wanted to be alone tonight and would call if she need anything" Stella answered feeling slighting bad for him. She knew if he has the chance he would never treat her like that. The two friends left it at that with no point in pushing it further.

"Let me know if she calls you." Danny told Stella as he pulled her into a tight hug. Stella rubbed her hands up and down his back in a soothing way trying to calm him down.

"Will do Danny don't worry about it ok." She told him even though she knew there wasn't a point.

"See you tomorrow Stella." Danny told her as he turned and walked away.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." The whole subway ride home Danny couldn't get the thought of Lindsay hurting out of his head.

As soon as Lindsay got off the phone with Stella she curled up in a ball on her bed a cried. So badly she wanted the pain in her chest to go away but she knew it wouldn't happen. She could only hope that sleep would bring her some sort of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay woke up for the 6th time in the past few hours and every time she thought it was just a dream but it wasn't. She could feel her face puffed up and her heart aching. Wanting to sleep for days she put her head phones in her ears turned on her iPod and fall back to sleep. At 9am Stella was already up and making a plan. She had already spoken to Mac and gotten her and Danny the day off work. All that was needed now was for Flack to take the day off. Stella and Flack had feelings for each other but refused to face it. It's like they were in high school again. Stella knew getting him to take the day off would be very easy to do so that was the least of her worries. Instead of making two phones Stella wanted to make her life easier and use 3 way calling.

"Hello Boys" Stella spoke loudly as the two men answered their phones.

"What … Boys who is this" Danny asked half asleep

"What the hell" Don asked confused by the phone call

"God you slow. Its Stella I have you two on 3 way" She answered them while trying not to giggle at how they were so outta it.

"Oh hey Stell what's up?" Danny asked still half asleep.

"Both of you need to wake up and listen to me. Flack you are calling in sick today and Danny you already have the day off I call Mac." She started to tell them before being interrupted

"Why is something wrong" Flack asked all of a sudden very concerned with his curly haired friend.

"Yes something's very wrong, just not with me we are going to fix Lindsay." Answering his question she could help but get butterflies in her stomach knowing that he was worried about her.

"Wait what do you mean by fix?" Again Flack asked very confused.

"Her boyfriend cheated on her and we have to make her feel love, now both of you get ready and pick me up. You got 20 minutes let's move it." She told them with her "boss" voice that both men agreed

The boys got there a little late of course but Stella would let it slide because there were more important things to worry about.

"So what do we have to do for this plan?" Danny asked willing to do anything to help Lindsay. He could cut off his own arm if she asked him too.

"Well one time when Linds and I were talking she told me that when she was younger and she was sad she would get chocolate Hagen daz ice cream and watch Finding Nemo. I don't know why Finding Nemo or why it has to be Hagen daz but that's what works for her so we are going to get enough for the 4 of us go to her house watch as many sad movies talk as much as is need. We will stay as long as she needs us there." Stella talked as fast as she could to get it out so they could get on with the plan

"But what is she doesn't want us there?" Flack asked worried that they would just make it worse. He wasn't sure how Lindsay would feel about the four of them taking over her place.

"Well she has no choice she is not going through this alone." She answered his question in a tone that made sure there would be no more questions about not doing this.

They went to six different stores because for some reason none of them had Lindsay's ice cream but they were gonna do whatever it took to get it. Finally around 11 they were done and set off to Lindsay's house. On the drive over Stella double checked that she had the key to Lindsay place. Lindsay had given it to her after a case where a person had died and not been found for months because they had no family. She was freaked out that she had no one in the city so she made sure that she had someone. They got out of the car and started to walk into the building where the heart broken girl was wishing she could sleep forever. They finally made it up the stairs with all the bags they had brought. Not just the food and movies but Stella bought her a stuffed animal and a soft blanket, Danny brought one of his old sweaters that would be way too big on the small girl but perfect to be comfy in. Flack brought something no one would ever think he would have. He brought the movies Serendipity. When Stella and Danny both gave that look all he could muster up was "it's a good movie". Not bothering to knock they all let themselves in. Going right to Lindsay's room bags in hand they found her curled up in a ball dried tear tracks on her face. Stella bent down beside the bed and started rubbing Lindsay's head. Lindsay woke up gave Stella a small smile and then wrapped her arms tight around her friend. The moment Stella returned the hug Lindsay broke down again sobbing into her shoulder. After the hug that seemed like forever ended she found her voice.

"What are you guys doing here shouldn't you be at work?" Lindsay asked still chocked up but still got the words out.

Danny of course was the first to answer that." Stella called in sick for me and her and Flack called in sick to just so we could come be with you" he said with his half smile that melted anyone's heart

Lindsay couldn't help but smile. The last time she felt like this around friends was in the diner all those years ago.

She slowly sat up and looked at the guys who were holding the bags" So what's in the bags?"

"Simply everything we need for today" Flack answered very vaguely.

Stella hit him in the arm and answered the question herself" we brought Hagen daz and Finding Nemo. All the things that made you feel better when you were younger." Stella gave her a small smile hoping that they were really helping

The thought of everything they had done had brought more tears to Lindsay's eyes this time they were good tears.

"What else is there" she asked noticing that there were many bags to many for what Stella said they brought.

Danny started to blush" Well I brought you one of my sweaters it will be big on you but you know. Stell bought you a stuffed animal and a blanket and well Flack brought you Serendipity" He couldn't say that last part with a straight face no matter how hard he tried.

"Shut Up guys it's a good movie" Flank said in defence of his nice jester.

"Thank you all of you for everything." Lindsay replied with the sweetest smile she could muster up.

"Well make room." Stella told her while Flack put on the movie and Danny got the spoons.

"You guys are gonna stay here with me?" She asked truly touched by what they were doing.

"Of course Montana we are here for you" Danny said as he handed out the spoons and sat right beside Lindsay.

"Hey Danny….pass the sweater?" She asked him watching a slight blush creep its way to his cheeks. Danny happily passed her the sweater and watched her pull it on. He had never seen her look sexier than she did in his sweater.

"Ok guys no talking through the movie" she instructed as everyone got comfy and started eating the 2 pints of ice cream that had been bought.

They watched all of Finding Nemo with Lindsay laughing at her favourite part and now insisting that she will only call Danny squishy every time she sees him. Before they had knew it they had watched 5 movies Stella and Flack were asleep on each other and Lindsay was laying on Danny's chest, where for the first time in the past two days she felt safe. Lindsay was asleep but Danny was stayed awake. He held her closed and stroked her hair, hoping to keep her calm. All of a sudden she woke up like she had so many times the past night in tears but this time Danny started to dry them right away.

"Hey hey Montana why are you crying?" Danny asked as he lifted her chin so he can look in her big brown eyes.

"It hurts so much and every time I try to sleep I can hear see it over and over again" she answered him trying hard not to wake her sleeping friends beside her.

"It's ok I'm here go back to sleep." He told her pulling her tighter to his chest and started to play with her hair again.

"Can you rub my back for me?" She asked him her eyes full of tears so how could he say no. He started to rub her back and he could feel her relaxing. Before she was asleep he lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered" Anyone who would make your brown eyes blue doesn't deserve you" He slowly moved his lips to her cheek and gave her a kiss that said more than any words would ever be able to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay woke up with the same empty feeling as the morning before but couldn't help to smile at her 3 friends still in her bed. Stella was still intertwined in Flacks arms and Danny had her safely wrapped in his. Trying hard not to wake the sleeping man she slowly moved his arm off her. She was about to get off the bed when she heard his voice. His accent even thicker then it usual.

"Hey where you off to?" Danny asked his eyes still closed.

"Just to the kitchen I was going to make you guys breakfast you know as thanks for this." Lindsay answered trying hard not to stare at him. Just as she let herself stare a little longer his eyes popped open. He had his glasses off so you could see his eyes much clearer. Lindsay knew if she kept eye contact she would me in for a whole mess of trouble.

"Here let me help you." Danny responded jumping out of the bed before she could object. Lindsay tried to hide her smile at his eagerness to help her out.

"What we making?" Danny asked while leaning on the counter watching Lindsay move around the kitchen.

"My pancakes" She answered with a smile. It was the first time in the past two days he saw her really smile.

"What do you mean your pancakes?" He asked while cocking his one eyebrow in slight confusion

"My mom taught me how to make them when I was a kid. Every Sunday we would get up early and make breakfast for the family."

Danny sat there watching Lindsay gather everything and put it on the counter beside him. Every time her hand or arm would brush his he would get a feeling in his stomach that drove him mad.

"Damn butterflies" he said under his breath so she couldn't hear him

Danny knew he said he would help but all he wanted to do was sit there and watch her making the food. Lindsay glided around the kitchen like she did the lab. The more he sat there and watched he realized he knew nothing about this girl in front of him. He was off in his own little world when her words cut into his thoughts "the foods ready why don't you go wake up the other two" She was smiling at him and Danny hope that the smile would stay. Danny slowly walked back to her room looking around, trying to get a feel of her. There were a ton of pictures on the walls he couldn't help but look and try to see if he could pick out her family. He finally made it back to her room where his two friends were still in each other's arms. It reminded him of two kids sleeping together for the first time which made him laugh.

"Hey love birds wake up Linds made us breakfast" Danny yelled and kicked the side of the bed causing it to shake.

Stella slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dan like he had six heads. When she was seated on the bed she started to shake Flack.

"Hey puffin wake up" she told him not even noticing that she used his nickname in front of someone.

"PUFFIN" Danny tried to hide his smirk but could no longer hold back the laughing

"Don't ask" Don finally awake and slightly embarrassed

All three of them walked out to the kitchen together Danny first then Stella and Flack following close behind.

"Linds Stella and Puffin are ready for breakfast" Danny could not hold back telling Lindsay what she had missed in the room

"What who's Puffin" She asked very confused at what had just happened.

"It's a stupid nickname that Stell gave me no big deal" Flack answered trying hard to hide the blush that was slowly turning his whole face red. All Stella could do was sit there and laugh.

"Ok sit and eat before it gets cold and we all have to go to work" Lindsay placed plates in front of each one of her friend and then herself.

"Thank you guys for everything, I know I said it before but thanks." She told all of them one last time before they all started eating.


	4. Chapter 4

The four of them finally made it into work a little late but they made it. As soon as they get into the office they were put on their case. There was a dead body in an Upper East Side apartment. After a few hours out in the field everyone headed back to the lab to work on prints, trace and all the other evidence they have found. Lindsay and Danny were back in their office looking over their findings when Stella came to the door.

"Hey Linds this was just left for you" Stella told her as she handed the younger CSI a package.

Lindsay knew the writing as soon as she seen it on the yellow envelope. It was his writing, the man who just days ago tore her to pieces. Lindsay knew nothing good could come from what was inside but she had to know.. She ripped it open and a box fell on her desk along with a note. Looking at the box her breath caught in her throat. Right away Lindsay knew where the box was from the colour gave it away.

_Baby, _

_I'm sorry for everything. I knew you wouldn't speak to me so this is the only way. I bought this for you to ask you to marry me. It's your ring the one you loved with all your heart. I bought this FOR YOU and would not feel right giving it to anyone else. Sell it, keep it or melt it down. I just want you to have it. I hope one day you can forgive me. Love you always_

Armando xoxo

"Are you kidding me?" Was all she could manage to say as she threw the note down and opened the box. Stella and Danny both just stood there watching and waiting to be filled in. Lindsay's hand went to cover her mouth while the other dropped the box down to her desk. He was right it was her ring. Her Tiffany ring she loved so much. But it wasn't just the engagement ring, it was the whole set. Lindsay grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and made a b line for the door. Danny didn't feel the right reading a personal note but Stella had no problems with it.

"It's from him." Stella told Danny as she read the note over. Lindsay was just starting to feel ok and now this arrived.

"What does it say?" Danny needed to know what that loser had to say for himself.

"It says he's sorry and that she needed to have the ring." Stella looked down at the ring box that had snapped closed when it was dropped. Opening it slowly Stella couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"What ring?" Danny asked even more confused by the whole thing..

"He gave her the wedding set he bought her from Tiffany's. He said he wouldn't feel right giving it to anyone else." She told him as she handed him the rings to look at. Danny was in shock they were huge and beautiful something that Lindsay would have loved. Danny couldn't help but feel bad for his friend so without saying a word he ran off in search of her knowing right here to look.

Danny knew right where to go. Lindsay always went to the locker room when she was having a bad day and couldn't leave work. When he got to the door he stopped outside to take a deep breath and calm down.

"Hey Montana you ok?" the worry in his voice was evident and that made Lindsay feel bad.

"Yeah I'm fine Danny." She answered him quickly while trying to hide her tears. At first Danny couldn't see her, Lindsay had hidden herself well but the sound of her sobs gave her away. She was in one of the back row of lockers when he found her. Danny's heart broke at the sight of this beautiful woman with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped so tight around them she could hardly breathe. Not knowing what to do or say he sat down beside her and held her. The moment his arms were around her she could no longer hold back the flood of tears.

"How could he do that after everything?" Was all she managed to say in-between sobs.

"I don't know Linds. This guy a jerk and you deserve 10 times better than he could ever be to you" Danny answered her trying hard not to raise his voice at the thought of everything this guy had done.

"Thanks Danny but I'm fine now you can go back to work" Lindsay told him while trying to dry her face.

"I'm not leaving this room until you do Montana." Was the only answer he had for her. A new wave of tears started to spill down her face not only because of the note and ring but also the fact that this man was here for her letting her cry on his shoulder and not yelling at her to stop.

"Thanks squishy." Lindsay answered him with a little hint of a smile when she saw the look of embarrassment on Danny's Face. They sat there for a hour and when Mac asked where they were once again Stella covered their tracks just like she always did. Once the crying stopped Lindsay felt ready to go back and be ok. Lindsay prayed to god that Stella had taken care of the ring. Once Lindsay started to sit up Danny stopped playing with her hair to look her in the eyes.

"I know I keep saying this but thank you so much Danny. You don't know how much I need this right now." The young women told Danny as she pulled him tight to her chest hugging him. Lindsay pulled out of the hug and looked him in the eye. 

"Anytime" Danny said in almost a whisper. He was lost in her eyes. Her big brown eyes reminded him of the sky after a big thunder storm. Before his brain could catch up to his body Danny was leaning in to give Lindsay a kiss. At first it was a gentle peck but he soon deepened it.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Lindsay I shouldn't have done it." Danny quickly pulled away fear filling his mind.

"Please don't tell me your sorry I'm sick of I'm sorry." Was the last thing she said to him before she pulled him in for another kiss. Once she pulled back he had seen the look on her face. He knew the kiss wasn't a mistake and he was glad he had done it. But Danny couldn't just let the moment be.

"Wow I thought this only happened in On call rooms." Danny told Lindsay with the slightest smirk on his lips. The smirk made Lindsay want to kiss him again. But she as she was pressing her lips to his the door opened and both were caught.

"So this is what you two have been up to this whole time" Stella asked as she looked upon her two friends mid kiss.

"Ummm no not the whole time" Lindsay answered looking down playing with her fingers.

"Are you ok now kiddo?" The older women asked her friend still with worry in her voice

"Yeah I am now I just need a minute." She answered while getting up and running her hands over her hair making sure she was in order. Stella watched as she fixed herself and watched Danny watching Lindsay. Stella knew at that moment she needed to talk to Lindsay to find out what's going on and make sure she isn't rushing into anything. It was a slow day so the crew spent most of the day in the lab doing reports and filing. Just before the end of the shift Stella went looking for Lindsay.

"Hey Kiddo want to hang out tonight watch movies and do girl stuff" Stella asked her hoping for a yes so she could talk about Danny

Lindsay knew something was up in the time she has been here she has gotten to know Stella pretty well. "Sure my place"

"Yeah let me grab my stuff and we can leave" Stella answered on her way out the door to her own office. Before they left they had made a plan to get Stella's work clothes so she could just spend the night a leave from there. Finally after the 30 min drive in silence they were at Lindsay's Apartment. Once they were inside they started with small talk.

"Are you Hungry?" Lindsay asked Stella hoping to break the silence it has never been like this with Stella so Lindsay was worried.

"Sure you want Chinese?" Stella was getting nervous.

"Yeah" Lindsay called to order the food and after she got off the phone both girls sat down

"Ok Linds I'm not gonna beat around the bush what's going on with Danny?" Stella very bluntly asked just wanted to get this conversation started.

"I don't know….. I mean the way he was here for with that night with you and then today it made me see him in a whole new light." The young women answered while picking at her nails and not making eye contact.

"He was like that because he likes you a lot, has since you started at the lab." Lindsay head quickly snapped eye making eye contact.

"No he was just being a good friend. We got caught up in the moment." Lindsay looked at Stella who had a look on her face. "Why wouldn't he say anything?"

"You were with "it" and Danny's not the type to break up people relationships." Stella all of a sudden seen a look in Lindsay's eyes she couldn't read. It was a mix between happiness and sadness.

"Really this whole time he's had a thing for me" She asked starting to tear up but she wasn't sure why she was starting to cry. She was so confused not just in her mind but also her emotions.

"Hey don't cry. He wouldn't want you to cry. But yes he does have a thing for you and would do anything for you in a heartbeat." Stella told her friend while pulling her into a hug.

"Stell can I tell you something"

"Of course kiddo what is it"

"When he held me I felt so safe and when he kissed me today it felt so right like we have been doing it for years." As Lindsay told her friend this she could feel her cheeks heating up and started to blush.

"Aww sweetie… He's a good guy he really is but I don't want you to rush into this and get hurt again. Danny has a past with girls and some of those girls are all types of crazy." Stella told her with a little giggle trying to lighten the mood.

"Everyone has a past. And I won't rush into anything that I feel I can't handle. It's just with him it feels so right"

"Well then talk to him and see what he has to say" Stella told Lindsay and with those last words they were interrupted by the door bell and their food. While they were eating they decide no more talk about Danny for that night but Stella said nothing about talk about Flack.

"So what's going on with Flack?" Lindsay asked Stella while they sat on the couch letting their stomach settle.

"Nothing we are just friends" Stella answered while starting to blush.

"It is quite obvious that you two like each other" The younger women told her older friend with a smirk that reminded her of Danny's smirk.

"Is it really" Stella all of a sudden perked up at the thought.

" Yes yes it… why don't you just talk to him and see where it can go." Lindsay told her with encouragement

The two women decided enough talk about men and just started to watch TV. Quite quickly they fell asleep and the TV started to watch them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the two women woke up late so had to rush to work. The whole time the girls were getting ready both of their minds were on the men in their lives but not in the way they wanted them to be. Once they got to the office Lindsay knew she had to talk to Danny and find out what he was feeling and try and make up her own mind. Stella was thinking the same thing but Stella would be more out right with her questions while Lindsay would try to do it without stepping on toes. Their days started like every other day as soon as they get to the lab they are put on cases so neither has much time to think about what needs to be done which can be seen as a good thing. Half way through her case Lindsay finally had seen Danny.  
>"Hey Danny do you mind if we go out after work and talk" Lindsay asked him hoping for a yes.<p>

"Sure Montana where you wanna go?"

"Somewhere quite" Was all she could think of at the moment. Danny nodded and headed back to do his work kinda wondering what this talk would be about. Little did Lindsay know Stella was about to ask Flack the same question she had just asked Danny and of course Stella got the same answer. "Yes" Both girls headed back to the lab where they were searching the evidence together. Not very often when they are looking through evidence do they talk about their outside lives but today they couldn't help it.

"Danny and I are going out after work to talk…. I'm so nervous." Lindsay told Stella her voice kinda shaking

"Don't be and I'm going out with Don tonight to talk." Stella told Lindsay with a smile on her face

"Really that's good" both girls said at the same time which made them giggle like they were kids again. Just as they were giggling Mac walked by.

"Something funny in this case" He asked with a look that the girls knew he meant business

"No just a funny joke" Stella quickly recovered while Lindsay tried her best to stop laughing. Mac knew she was lying but let it go. It wasn't very often these two were like this so he let it slide this once. The girls kept working just waiting for their shift which of course seemed 10 times longer than it really was. Once they were finally off both of them met their respective man in the place they decided on. Lindsay's was in the locker room and Stella's was outside by the cars. Danny and Lindsay decided to go for a walk in the park and Stella and Flack decided they would go for a drive. Flacks idea he had no clue what this talk was about so just in case there was yelling no one would be around. The first couple finally made it to the park and sat on a bench. They sat in silence while Danny waited for Lindsay to start talking.

"How was work" she asked trying to think of anything to talk about this

"Montana are we really gonna have the how was work talk" He started to tell her "You know you can talk to me about whatever it is I'm your squishy" Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at the look Danny made when he said squishy

"Well I need to ask you something" she told him while trying her hardest not to make eye contact "do you have a thing for me"

"Wow Lindsay straight to the point eh" Danny was shocked Lindsay was never the type to just get to the point unless she's at work

"Well do you?" She decided to look up and finally made eye contact.

"I wouldn't call it a thing. I like you a lot and have since you started working at the lab. But there was nothing I could do because you were with the screw up" Once these words left his lips her eyes started to sparkle

"Really?" Escaped her lips like a school girl and right away she put her hands over her lips which made Danny laugh at the effect he had on her

"Yes really but why are you asking this?" Danny asked brushing Lindsay's bangs out of her face.

"I'm asking because of the way you have been with me the pass few day, the way you were there" she told him while taking a deep breath" You were there when I need you. You held me and I felt so safe like nothing could hurt me again. And then again in the locker room with we kissed it felt like it was something I had done with you for years like it was a habit." She finished scared to look at his face and see the look. Little did she know there was a smile and happiness.

"So do you wanna make it a habit?" Danny was really hoping she would say yes. He always couldn't help that he kind of sounded like a smart ass when he said it.

"Danny I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." She told him while trying not to laugh.

"And I'm being serious why don't you be my girlfriend and I'll make it a habit. I mean if you're are ready I don't want to rush you into anything"

"I'm ready I didn't think I would be but with you it's different I'm ready" With those last words Danny grabbed the beautiful young girl in his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss he ever could. Before they could pull apart when it had started to rain.

….

Stella and Flack were only driving for a few minutes when Stella asked "Don do you have feelings for me?" Never one to beat around the bush she just spat it out. Flack shocked by what he just heard slammed on the break and put the car into park

"What where did that come from and yeah I do have for a while." The embarrassed detective answered back

"It came from something Lindsay said and I like you two by the way" Stella took a sharp breath. "God I feel like I'm a teenager all over again" both of them laughed. Stella was never good at this. She was the girl that the guys came to she never had to ask them out or try and find out if they liked her.

"So what does this mean?" Flack asked Stella with hope in his eyes

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

"It means you're my girlfriend and I'll kick any guys ass who comes near you" Flack told her with a big smile. Not needing to say a word Stella grabbed Flack and kissed him with everything she had. They were so into the kissed they hadn't even noticed the rain falling on Flacks SUV


	6. Chapter 6

Danny had dropped Lindsay off at her apartment after their talk and gave her one hell of a kiss good night.

"This is one habit I'm never gonna break" he told her giving her the sexy Messer grin

"I'm going to regret telling you that aren't I" she asked him while trying to hide her own grin. "Are you are you don't want to come up" Lindsay asked him hoping that he would say yes

"I would love to but I can't. I know if I go up there I'm gonna start kissing you and I'm not gonna wanna stop. And I don't wanna put you in that place." He told her a gently as he could

"But what if that was what I wanted" She shot back with a cocked eyebrow and a little grin much like the ones Danny gives her. It didn't take Danny anytime at all to park and start walking with his new girlfriend to her door.

"Are you sure this isn't to fast?" He asked her concerned he would scare her or something.

"I'm dead sure" she told him as she pulled him into a passion filled kiss. Little did they know what that across the city their two best friends were doing the same dance.

….

"You sure this isn't to fast" Flack managed to ask in-between kissed while Stella was opening the door

"Dead sure" She told him while pulling him into the door. It didn't take them long to start undressing each other never once breaking the kiss they had waiting so long into their friendship to have. Amazingly to Stella Don knew every where she liked to be kissed and touched. No matter what was happening Stella didn't want to take her lips off Flacks. She was scared it would be weird because he was her friend and a co-worker but it wasn't. He made her feel safe and at home just by looking into his ocean blue eyes. They looked into each other's eyes and at that moment they knew it were right.

….Lindsay's had just got the door open when Danny picked her up in his arms and started kissing her all over again. Not caring where her stuff landed she dropped it on the floor so she could have her hands free. Danny made it to the counter where he set her down. "Montana is you sure you wanna do this." He asked trying to catch his breath from all the kissing. Not saying a word she took his shirt off and he got her answer. Not waiting for anything else to be said they started undressing each other right there in her Kitchen. Danny grabbed her again and brought her to the couch the whole time his lips never leaving her face and neck. He laid her down softly which made her smile to know that he was being gentle even in the heat of the moment. Kissing all down her neck to her belly she could no longer handle the wait she needed to have him now.

….

Stella and Flack lay in her bed holding each other and trying to regain their breath.

"What time is it" Flack asked worried about how late it was and how early he would have to get up to drive from his house to work

"Mmmmmm it's like 1:30" She told him laying her head back on his chest to cuddle in again

"Shit sweetie its late I have to go" he told her with dread in his voice this was the worst thing that can happen right now he knew that but he need sleep for work.

"Wait what no you're no leaving yet." She looked up at him worry in her eyes and her curls everywhere

"I don't want to but I have to." He informed her trying to be as gentle as he could.

"Sleep here tonight." She held on tighter to his chest like she was a little kid not wanting to let go.

"Are you sure?" He asked unsure of himself.

"Yes I'm sure now stop talking and sleep we have to work tomorrow." She giggled as he got back into bed and rested her head on his chest.

"What about clothes?" He asked her while playing with her curls

"We'll buy you a new suit tomorrow now shut up please." She looked up at him playfulness shining in her eyes.. He knew there was no point in fighting so he kissed her goodnight and pulled her tight to his body.

….

Lindsay got up to go to the bath room when she heard moving in the living room. She heard Danny getting dressed.

"Drop the pants cowboy you're sleeping here." She told him as she was walking into the bathroom. Danny just stood there in shock did she really just tell him he's sleeping at her house. Once Lindsay was done she went into the kitchen to get a drink when she seen Danny still standing there pants half on.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried that now she was going to fast

"Nothing it's just I never thought you would want me to sleep here tonight." He told her trying his best to sound reassuring

"I want you to sleep here now let's go to bed in tired." She smiled at him. She saw his shirt lying on the ground so she grabbed it and put in on.

"What are you doing with my shirt?" He asked her still looking confused. 

"I'm gonna sleep in it so you can't make a run for it in the middle of the night" She giggled at the look on his face.

"Don't worry Montana I'd never run from you." He came up behind her put his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her neck. Lindsay grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room. She was tired and they both need to sleep for work tomorrow. Danny in only his boxers waited for her in get into bed first. Without saying a word she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bed. The moment he hit the bed she cuddled into him holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm really glad we did this." Was the last thing Danny said to her before kiss her lips then the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been six months since Lindsay life was ripped apart and taped back together. In that six months six Danny had made her feel safe and at peace. She still remembers the feeling and never wants to feel it again. For the past six months she has woken up without the empty feeling she had so many times before and she liked it like that. The peaceful feeling she had grown so use to waking up to was gone all because of a dream. The dream had affected her in a way no other dream has. Lindsay sat up trying to catch her breath when she noticed she was crying. Trying to calm herself down she looked beside her and noticed Danny wasn't in his bed. She started to panic all over again when she heard footsteps coming back into the room. Danny was worried when he seen his girlfriend sitting up in bed looking around, the light from the hall way lit up her face and he seen she was crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked the scared looking girl while sitting down at her feet.

"I had a dream you cheated and left me" She could barely get out the last words when the tears came again

"Oh Montana you know I'd never cheat on you." Trying to reassure her he pulled her head into his chest and rubbed her back while she cried.

"I know it was a dumb dream but I woke up and you weren't here." The crying had slowed but she still had her head on his chest.

"Promise you will never keep anything from me. No matter what it is come to me" Lindsay told him as she finally looked up into the worried man's eyes.

"I promise" Danny told her just before he kissed her forehead. Not wanting to let go Danny lied down beside Lindsay and pulled her down onto his chest and that how he held her for the rest on the night.

In the morning Lindsay felt better she knew it was a dream and just hoped that Danny would keep his promise. Feeling bad for the commotion she caused last night Lindsay decided that she would make Danny some breakfast. Danny had the day off so she let him sleep in. She finished the food and went to wake him up so she could spend some time with him before she left. Lindsay was running late so she only had time for a quick peck and was out the door. Little did she know that when she left the comfort of the apartment that her life was about to change.

Lindsay hadn't even made it to her car when she got her first call. Mac had told her go right to the scene instead of going to the lab. Danny had cleaned up from breakfast and decides to jump in the shower and plan something nice for Lindsay when she got home tonight. Danny wasn't much on anniversaries but it had been 6 months since they started and he wanted to mark that with a nice dinner and a gift. He knew she liked Tiffany's so he decided on getting her a ring there. He did want nothing to fancy just simple and beautiful, something just like her. He had never been to a store like this in his life and it was somewhat over whelming. He told a nice sales lady what he wanted and she found him 6 different rings to choose from. As soon as he seen it he knew it was the one. It was a white gold band with "Tiffany and Co" engraved on the front in nice script. Just as he got back to his place his cell rang. It was her checking to see how his day was going. 

"Hey babe what are you up to?" She asked happy to hear his voice after the morning she has had.

"Nothing much just some running around you know." Danny answered back being very vague trying not to give himself away.

"What wrong you sounds different?" Right away Lindsay's stomach started to churn and her hands shake.

"Nothing Montana just busy, But I have to go I'll see you tonight." He knew if he talked to her any longer that he would spill the beans.

"Ok bye" Lindsay was in shock at how fast he had wanted her off the phone but she put it out of her mind and got back to work

Danny felt bad for rushing his girlfriend but she would understand when she got home. Danny was cleaning the house where he heard a knock at the door. He looked thought the peep hole to see who it was and there she was his ex-girlfriend. Mary. He hadn't seen her in 7 years so he was a little confused by her being at his door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her not pleased at all to see here. The last time the two had spoken Danny was getting stuff thrown at him while he packed him clothes. When Stella told Lindsay about his ex's this was one of them

"Nice to see you too Danny. Can I come in I have to talk to you?" She asked him while pushing the door so she can move past him

"Sure why not" He had no choice she was already in "What do you want Mary I'm Busy?"

"I wanted to tell you that you have a daughter and I can't take care of her anymore." Mary had told him like it was no big deal. Danny couldn't believe what she was saying. He was trying hard to breathe and think if this was at all possible.

"I don't believe you." Was all he could think of right now. Who the hell would have a child with someone and not tell them for 7 years.

"I knew you would say that, here is her picture now tells me she doesn't look like you" The women handed her a picture of a beautiful little girl. She had big blue eyes and brown hair. The moment he looked at the picture in his hand Danny knew she belonged to him.

"I want a DNA test and if she is mine why did you wait all this time to tell me?" He couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture of the smiling girl.

"That's fine we can have the test done whenever she's in the car" Mary told him so coldly that Danny couldn't believe he was ever with this girl." I waited this long because I thought I could do it on my own but I can't I don't want her anymore"

"What is her name?" He asked her hoping that she picked a good one at lease.

"Its Annabella Lorelai Messer" the moment he heard the name he fell in love with it. This wasn't like Danny to react like this but there was something about that little girl he couldn't help it.

"I have my kit I'll get her DNA and I'll run it at my lab. We'll know in a few hours if she is mine." He told the mom as he grabbed 3 swabs outta his kit. He swabbed the inside of his mouth and wrote on the tube then did the same to the mothers. The two left the house to go to the car to get the little girls swab

"Hi sweetie I'm Danny do you mind if I swab your cheek" He asked her trying his best to hide any anger he had towards the child's mother so he didn't scare the girl. She didn't say a word just nodded and opened her mouth. Danny then put everything into his messenger bag and told the lady to go back to her hotel and he'd call her when it was done. Danny wrote down her cell and got into his truck. For the first time since she showed up at his door he was alone with his thoughts. Who the hell has a kid and then decides they don't want it anymore? How the hell am I going to tell Lindsay? Danny had called the one person who could help him make sense of this.

"Flack."

"Hey Don it's me." Was all Danny could muster up. His chest was starting to hurt and his hands were shaking.

"Messer what's wrong?" Flack had known Danny for years and knew there was something wrong with his best friend.

"Do you remember Mary?" Danny asked hoping he would to make this story a lot easier

"Yeah I do she was one crazy ass bitch." Flack laughed at the some of the memories he had of the girl. "Why?"

"She showed up and my door and told me I have a daughter" As soon as he told Don he realized his life was about to change

"A WHAT?" Flack yelled into his phone causing a bunch of people to look at him

"A daughter I'm on my way to the lab now to run the DNA to see if she's mine." Danny was still in a state of shock but every time he said it out loud it got a little more real.

"I'll meet you there and we'll get Stell to run it." Flack was trying his best to be there for him friend. "Messer you know no matter what we are here for you right?" Flack was already putting his suit jacket back on.

"Yeah I know I'll be there in 5 minutes meet me in DNA" Danny told his friend before hanging up his cell.

The last 5 minutes to the lab seemed like the longest of his life. He ran over it again and again in his head. What if she's his he has to take her, Mary doesn't want her and she can't go into foster care. He also decided not to tell Lindsay until he knew for sure if she was his. Danny finally got to the lab and went right to the DNA lab. Stella and Don had already been waiting for him. The moment he walked into the door Stella hugged him with all she had.

"Danny we are gonna get through this." She was trying her best not to cry at the thought of what this could mean for their little family.

"Here the samples" He handed her the samples and she started to get them ready." Guys can you please not tell Lindsay until we know for sure. I wanna tell her myself" Danny sat on a stood beside the table his head in his hands.

"How did this happen? I thought you hadn't talked to her since the breakup" Flack took the empty stool beside Danny and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I hadn't talked to her in 7 years. The kid is 6 now so that works in the time line. How I'm pretty sure you know where babies come from Flack." Danny gave his friend a little smirk

"Ha-ha wise ass I know how but I mean how did she find you and why now?"

"She said she can't do it anymore she doesn't want her" Danny looked down at the thought of someone giving their child away because she doesn't want her.

"How could a women give up her child?" For the first time since Stella started to work she spoke.

"I don't know but I can't just leave her to foster care if she is mine" Danny answered and received a smile from both friends at how he was willing to step up. With that the machine beeped. All 3 of them looked at the printer while it was spitting out the paper. Danny the first to grab could hardly breathe when he seen what was on the sheet.

"She's mine, I have a daughter." Danny said it out loud just as he did Stella hugged him again and flack rubbed his back.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny sat on his stool in shock, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything. His mind was on over load trying to take in everything that was happening. Just a few hours again him and Lindsay were in their happy little world and now it was going to be ripped apart. Danny was brought out of his thoughts by Flack's voice.

"Danny man are you ok?" Don could see his friend looking like he's gonna pass out

"I have a daughter." was all Danny could say over and over again

"Danny you're gonna get through this, you and Lindsay" Stella told him trying her best to be reassuring

"How am I going to tell Lindsay this" It hit him that he would have to tell her he had a daughter he hadn't even told her he loved her yet.

"She will understand Danny and she will help you" Stella knew Lindsay would be there for him but needed him to see that

"I have to go; I have to tell my daughter she's mine." Danny started to walk to the door. "Guys please don't tell Linds she has to hear it from me" Both agreed and knew that was best. Once Danny was outta the room Stella started to cry.

"Baby why you are crying?" Don pulled his girlfriend into a hug

"I know it's stupid but I can't help but feel bad for them" Flack wrapped Stella into a hug kissing the top of her head.

"I know Stell I know" Was the only thing he could think of saying right now. He knew this was a messed up situation for his friend but he also knew he needed to be there for him. Flack got a call that he had to go so he left Stella in the DNA lab with her thoughts but not before he gave her a goodbye kiss. Stella couldn't get her mind back into her work she needed air. Stella didn't even make it close to the door when she had to make a B-line to the bathroom she was gonna be sick. She had been feeling crappy for a few weeks now but it was cold and flu season so she just chalked it up to that. Once she was done in the throwing up she was wiping her face when she started to cry again. This time she didn't know why but she couldn't stop. Once her tears finally stop she thought to herself "could I be". She was always careful but sometimes she and Flack weren't. All she could think about now was that she needed to know. The only person she could think of calling was Lindsay.

"Monroe" Lindsay answered her phone not even looking at the caller ID

"Hey beautiful it's Stella" Trying her best to sound up beat and not scared out of her mind

"Hey Stell what's up?" Lindsay right away could hear the shaking in her best friends voice

"Can you come with me to the drug store tonight after work?" Stella asked Lindsay making sure no one was in the bathroom with her

"Yeah for what?" Lindsay loved hanging out with Stella even if it's just going to the drug store

"A pregnancy test" Stella whispered into the phone still not believing the words were coming out of her mouth

"Oh my god Stell are you pregnant?" Lindsay asked her the excitement growing inside her

"I don't that's why I need the test" She couldn't help but laugh at Lindsay excitement

"As soon as we are off we'll go" Lindsay told her now dying to find out if Stella was gonna be a mom. The shift went by fast and Lindsay couldn't be happier about it. She grabbed her stuff and met Stella in her office with a smile on her face.

"You ready to do this?" Lindsay asked trying her best to put her friend at ease.

"As ready as I could be" She turned off her computer ,grabbed her stuff and walk out to the car. There was a drug store close to the lab so they stopped there. While they were there they grabbed a bunch of stuff they didn't really need but picked up to kill time. They finally got to where they needed to be and the two women just stood there.

"I can't do this Lindsay" Stella was starting to become scared and her voice gave it away.

"You can do this Stell I'm here with you" Lindsay put her arm around her friend to make her feel better.

"Will you do one" Stella asked Lindsay knowing it was stupid but still made her feel better.

"Ok" Lindsay was will to do whatever it took to make her friend feel better. They went to the cash to pay for everything they bought and headed back to Stella's house. Lindsay read the instructions out loud than both took turns taking their test. They sat on the edge of the tub waiting the 3 minutes it took. Stella was scared and shaking so Lindsay wrapped her friend in a tight hug trying to calm her down

"Times up." Lindsay told Stella Grabbing her hand to help her up. At the same time they flipped the test over and looked at the results. Neither of them could have ever expected what the tests would say and both were standing in shock.

"We're pregnant" Stella felt like she wanted to faint and Lindsay looked like she was gonna be sick.

Lindsay and Stella stood in the bathroom in shock. How could this be she wasn't ready for this.

"Stell I can't be I just can't be." Lindsay was starting to tear up when Stella hug her.

"We'll go get more tests to make sure and we'll go to the doctors Linds we'll do this all together." The once calm Lindsay was now freaking out so it fell onto Stella to calm her down.

The two women left Stella's apartment again to go to the drug store. This time there was no walking around looking at stuff it was right to the aisle they needed. They picked up at least 6 test each.

"I know this is over kill Stell but I need to know" Stella was surprisingly calm. She was too worried about Lindsay to even think about her own results. After their test had been bought they returned to Stella's apartment to learn their fates.

"Linds we're having babies" Stella couldn't help but be happy about this. All of the fear she was feeling before left her body and was now replaced by joy. Seeing Stella like this Lindsay couldn't help but get happy.

"Stell we're having babies." Just as she said the words her eyes filled up with tears she was gonna have a baby. The two women hugged each other and cried for what seemed like hours.

"How am I going to tell Danny? We haven't even said I love you yet and now we are going to have a baby."

"How the hell am I gonna tell Flack?" Both women started laughing at the thought of what they had to do next.

Lindsay didn't feel like being alone so the girls ordered food and talked about the possibility that their babies would be born around the same time. They had talk so much they didn't even make it to the bed to sleep just slept where they sat on the couch. In the morning Lindsay was up before Stella and made the appointment with her doctor. She knew that she had to tell Danny today but she wanted to think of a cute way to tell him something he'd always remember. While Lindsay was thinking up these ideas she made breakfast for her and her newly pregnant friend. Once the food was done she woke Stella up.

"Stella wake up breakfast is ready." She was playing with her friends ears so shed wake up.

"Ok ok stop touch my freaking ears you know I hate that" Stella got up and moved into the kitchen to eat

" I called my doctors I'm gonna go in 2 days to get checked out so I have to tell Danny before then so he can go with me" By now Lindsay face was glowing at the thought of having Danny's baby." I don't get it Stell I don't feel pregnant everyone always says you know but I didn't"

"Everyone's different sweetie"

"Have you thought about how you're gonna tell Flack" Lindsay asked while stuff food into her mouth. Now that she thought about it she did eat a lot more and liked things she never did before.

"I'm just gonna come out a say it"

"Wow Hun that's brave of you. I'm gonna get Danny an oneies that says "My dad's better looking than yours." She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the gift.

"That's cute Linds; I wish I thought of something like that."

"Well just your luck I thought of that for you, while you were sleeping last night I was on the carter's website and found one for you too"

"Did you really what does it say?"

"My dad is stronger than your"

"That's awesome Lindsay thank you so much"

"Well hurry up we got to go pick them up before work." Lindsay put her dishes in the sink and grabbed her extra clothes she kept at Stella for nights that she just didn't wanna go home. The girls had spent the morning shopping buying different things from baby clothes, to stuff for them and the gifts for the boys. Not only did they get the oneies they intended on getting but there were also NYPD ones there they couldn't help but buy. The girls bought all the stuff to wrap them nicely and put them in place. Stella had decided to put it in Flack SUV then get Lindsay to tell him to go there. But Lindsay wanted to do it in person she wanted to see the look on his face when he opened it. Lindsay had sent the message to Flack and he went wondering why Lindsay had told him to go to his car. Once he got there he saw the bag. He notices a card in it so he opened it.

"I know I haven't said it yet but I love you. Stella xoxox" The thought of Stella telling him she loved him made his face glow. Without waiting any longer he ripped out the tissue paper and seen what was inside. Confused at first he caught on really fast. He ran as fast as he could to the elevator and pressed the button so hard his thumb was white. Stella knew that Lindsay had sent the message so she was pacing her office flood waiting for him to call her or message her. The moment the door opened he ran toward her office. She could hear someone running and she knew it was him. Within seconds her door flung open.

"STELLA BONASERA ARE YOU HAVING MY BABY?" He couldn't hide the joy in his voice.

"Yes Don I am" She couldn't help but start crying again this was really happening she was having his baby. Before she could get anymore words out Flack had his arms around her kissing her.

"We're having a baby" was all he could say now his eyes were filled with tears.

"We're not the only ones babe" Stella knew she should wait but couldn't

"You mean Messer?" Flack was obviously excited for his friend "Did her tell her about his daughter yet?" Stella had totally forgotten about that with everything that happened last night. She hoped this wouldn't ruin what should be the happiest days of their lives.

Lindsay had found Danny in the DNA lab.

"Hey baby I have something for you" She told him cheerfully as she handed him the bag

"Montana I have to talk to you"

"Open bag first then talk" Not bothering to fight he did what he was told. One look at the shirts he knew what she was trying to tell him his eyes lit up.

"Your pregnant" he tried not to raise his voice in excitement but couldn't help it.

"Yes baby I am" She could no longer hold back her tears of joy

"Why didn't you tell me you thought you were I would have been there for you."

"I found out by accident, Stella was scared to do a test so I did one to and we are both pregnant."

"Stella too" He knew how excited flack must be right now he wanted to call him right away. Without thinking he grabbed Lindsay into a bear hug and kissed her.

"I love you Montana"

"I love you too Messer" she couldn't help but feel at home saying it. "What was it you had to tell me?"

"Not important right now… you're having my baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Flack didn't wanna leave Stella's side but they were both hungry and she still had hours left in her shift.

"Babe I'm gonna go get a pizza and I'll be right back" He knew she didn't like to be smother but she was having his baby so he'd smother her as much as he wanted. Stella just nodded and went back to sit at her desk. While he was gone she called her doctors and made an appointment for tomorrow to find out how far along and all that fun stuff. While flack was out getting food he seen a cigar shop. He knew that you don't get them until the baby is born but he couldn't wait. He found ones that were for this type of thing that said "I'm gonna be a daddy" He couldn't help but buy enough for his friends. He knew the news about Danny so he bought him a box too. Once he got back to the lab he went to put the food in Stella office and he seen she wasn't there. He started on his mission to find her when he found all three of them in the break room. The moment he seen Danny he couldn't help but smile and pull him into a hug. Both at the same time told each other "congratulations"

"How did you know Flack" Danny asked quietly confused at how Flack would already know. The confusion was soon gone when he seen the girls standing together smiling.

"Of Corse Stella" He smiled at her and hugged Flack again

"Here man I bought these for us" Flack handed Danny the box

"Why don't we go start giving them out" Danny told them as they headed for the door. The two made their way through the lab handing out the cigars to all their friends. Mac, Hawks, Adam, and Sid all congratulated and hugged the men. The guys knew that the girls wouldn't wait in the break room forever so they went to Stella's office where the girls had started to eat already.

"Thanks for waiting guys." Danny bent down to kiss Lindsay head

"We would but we are with child." Stella said with a completely straight face while Lindsay just smirked. The two couples stayed in Stella's office eating and talking about the additions to their family. No one dared to bring up the newest addition that was already there.

Flack took Stella back to his place and Danny took Lindsay to his. The both of them didn't want to spend the night away from the girls after finding out the news they had today. Flack and Stella had gone right to bed because she wasn't feeling well. So far the baby was kicking her ass and making her feel horrible. She couldn't even be bothered to find her clothes she left there and just took one of Don's shirts. Lindsay had just walked through the door in Danny apartment when she noticed the Tiffany's box.

"What's this?" She could feel her eyes watering

"Shit I totally forgot to give it to you" Danny handed her the box and watched while she opened it.

"Oh My God Danny it's beautiful" She told him one last time before kissing him.

Lindsay had woken up feeling like she had been hit by a Mac truck. She was afraid to move because she hated throwing up more than anything else in the world. Lindsay just stayed lying in bed hoping it would pass. Much to her dismay Danny had started tossing and turning shaking the bed.

"Messer stop moving the damn bed" She yelled at him coming off meaner then she intended.

"What's wrong Montana you ok?" Danny sat up slowly so he could get a better look at Lindsay. When Lindsay saw how concerned he was she felt horrible for snapping at him.

"I'm just feeling sick and the moving isn't" she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence she jumped from the bed and made a run for the bathroom. Danny ran after her and grabbed her hair out of the way. Once she was done she laid on the floor trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"You ok baby?" Danny asked her while rubbing her back. Grabbing a face cloth off the sink Danny wet it with cold water to hold against Lindsay's forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine now." She tried her best to get up but her body fought her the whole way.

"Can you make some tea Danny?" Without a word Danny ran into the kitchen to make her tea and dry toast. Danny rested his head in front of the cupboard in front of him and sighed. It was only the second month and he was ready to pull his hair out. Lindsay drank her tea and picked at her toast then went back to bed. Still lying on the bathroom floor Lindsay decided that there was no way she would be going into work. Slowly she crawled back to her room to get her cell phone Lying flat on the floor Lindsay called Mac.

"Mac Taylor."

"Hay Mac its Lindsay." Lindsay shut her eyes tight the light starting to bother her.

"Hey Lindsay is everything ok?" The only time a member of his team calls before their shift is when something is wrong.

"No Mac I'm not feeling well so I'm going to stay home today. Morning sickness sucks." Lindsay could hear Mac laughing.

"I'll get it covered just take care of you and that baby." Mac was already checking who he could call in.

"Thanks Mac I'll see you later." Lindsay hung up her phone and pulled a blanket down over her body. Danny came back into the room to find Lindsay into a ball on the floor.

"Babe I brought you tea and toast." Danny put the plate and mug on the bedside table. Lindsay just nodded her head and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. "Want me to put you on the bed?" Danny was about to bend down and scoop Lindsay up when she spoke.

"Don't move me if you value your life." Danny threw his hands up in surrender and started to get ready for work. He felt horrible for leaving her home alone but he could leave Mac high and dry. When they got home yesterday Danny hadn't even noticed the mail was there so he didn't even check it. He picked it up and seen papers from family court. He totally forgot to tell Lindsay about his daughter with all the excitement of her baby. The papers had said that Mary was ready to give up all custody of the little girl and that all Danny need to do was sign the papers and she would be his. Danny put the papers in his bag there was no doubt in his mine that he would take her. He couldn't just let her go but how was he going to tell Lindsay this. Danny got to the lab and noticed it was dead everyone was in their offices doing paper work. He looked into Stella's office and saw her with her head on her desk.

"Stell you ok?" Danny was worried about his friend

"Yeah just got back from the doctors I hate being poked"

"Well what did he say?"

"The baby is good about a month along he or she is just the right size" Stella's face lit up when she talked about the baby

"How's Linds doing?" Stella hadn't seen her friend so she was worried.

"Not to good she was really sick today"

"Oh I feel for her" Stella really felt bad for her friend. 

"I know we are going to the doctors tomorrow so we will let you know how our baby is doing" Danny was about to walk out the door when he heard Stella voice

"Danny did you tell her yet?"

"No I got the papers today though so I'll tell her tonight." Stella just gave him a look.

"You better Danny before it's too late." Danny knew he had to but he didn't want to put any stress on her right now. Leaving Stella alone Danny went to his office and took the papers out of his bag. Reading them over one last time he sighed on the line at the bottom of the page. It was official he now had a daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

After Danny had signed the papers he just sat there staring at them. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact he had a child. All he had to do was tell Lindsay about it. Lindsay is a kind and understanding person was the only thing Danny could think of. He knew he had to tell her what had happened and how their lives would change but he didn't wanna stress her out. He made it up in his mind that he would tell her the moment he got home. He left the lab and headed back to his apartment where he would break the news and hope for the best. Once he got to his house he could tell she hadn't even been out of the room all day. Nothing was moved in the living room or kitchen. He went to the room where he seen her sleeping and she looked at peace. He didn't have the heart to wake her after knowing the day she must have had. "I'll tell her tomorrow" He told himself again hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

Lindsay woke up with a smile on her face. She was feeling much better and had a doctor's appointment in just 2 hours. Getting out of bed slowly just in case Lindsay walked to the bathroom to get a much needed shower. 45 minutes later Lindsay was showered, dressed and ready to go.

"Danny get up we have to go." She started shaking him to wake him up.

"Go where Montana?" He refused to open his eyes it was just to early

"Messer are you kidding me? You forgot didn't you?" Danny could tell she was annoyed by the tone of her voice. Danny made the smart decision to open his eyes and look at her.

"We're going to the doctors Jesus Montana how I could forget that?" Lindsay knew he was lying but it wasn't worth fighting over. Danny got up and got ready so fast it amazed Lindsay. Before she knew it they were on their way down to the car.

"You nervous baby?" He asked her trying to see how she's felling.

"A little but I'm excited to find out how mini Messer is doing." Lindsay couldn't wait to see her baby.

"So that's what we are gonna call the baby until we know what it is?"

"Yes I don't like when people call unborn babies it."

"I'll make a note of it." Danny kissed the top of her hand and gave her his Messer grin. The two of them got to the office and surprisingly got in right away. The doctor did everything that need to be done. They found out the baby is right on track and she was about a month along. They left to head to work. Before they got there Danny tried again.

"Montana I need to talk to you tonight ok." He turned her to make sure she was looking at him

"Yeah Danny no problem." She gave him a quick kiss before heading off to find Stella so they can compare appointments. Once she found her friend they started talking.

"So kiddo how'd it go?" Stella didn't even say hi.

"It was good everything's good. I'm about a month into this how was yours?" Lindsay told Stella as she handed her the ultrasound picture to look at.

"I'm the same." Both women gave each other a look and started laughing.

"So we really are in this together" Lindsay grabbed Stella into a hug

"Yes we are kiddo" Lindsay and Danny were both called out to the field. Lindsay's was an open and shut case but Danny's on the other hand wasn't and they knew it was gonna be a while. Half way through her case Lindsay was starting to feel sick again and it could be seen on her face. Mac seen her and knew what had to be done.

"Lindsay as soon as you close this case go home and rest."

"I'm fine Mac really." Lindsay knew it was pointless but can't blame a girl for trying.

"Lindsay please don't fight with me. Once you're out of the first trimester you can push yourself but you and the baby need rest right now." The tone of Mac's voice let her know there was no room for discussion.

"Ok fine you win." Lindsay threw her hands up in defeat. Inside Lindsay was happy she was dying to be home in bed sleeping. Once she was done she told Mac and told Danny then headed back to Danny's apartment. Since she found out she was pregnant she didn't like sleeping at her house just in case something happened she knew Danny would at least be there. Lindsay wasn't home more than 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see a women standing there with a little girl.

"Hi is Danny here?" the girl asked Lindsay with a major attitude

"No he's at work can I help you" Lindsay was trying to be nice but there was just something about this women.

"Yeah I was wondering if he signed the papers yet?"

"What papers?" Lindsay just started Mary trying to stay calm.

"The papers to take custody of his daughter." Mary pointed to the child standing beside her

"His daughter?" Lindsay asking feeling her heart speed up and her chest tighten. "I don't know if he did when he gets home I'll ask him to call you" With that she slammed the door in the girls face and started crying. Lindsay couldn't breathe. He had promised her no secrets or lies. Lindsay stayed in the same place until Danny got home an hour later.

"Hey Montana Mac let me leave early to come check on you" Once she turned to face him he could see she was crying.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?" She yelled as loud as she could. Lindsay's tiny body was shaking.

"What who told you that?" Danny was trying to stay calm.

"The girls' mother she came today to see if you signed the papers to take her" Lindsay was trying very hard to calm herself down for her baby.

"I was gonna tell you Linds that's what I kept trying to tell you." Danny was trying to explain everything

"When did you find out about this?" Lindsay has so many questions floating around in her head.

"The day you found out you were pregnant." Danny hung his head in shame.

"Damn it Danny that was a week ago" She was having a hard time breathing now from all the crying. "You should have tried every moment of every day to tell me. How could you do this?"

"I know baby I know I'm sorry we can get through this." He slowly waked toward her to hug her.

"No don't touch me you promised no secrets but you kept a big one from me" Lindsay couldn't catch her breath and she was started to feel pains in her belly. Right away she grabbed for her belly

"Baby what's wrong tell me what's wrong?" Lindsay couldn't speak all she just grabbed her stomach tighter and tried to breath. He noticed her falling and grabbed her before she hit the floor. "Montana are you ok?" She managed to shake her head no and passed out. Danny fished around in his pockets for his cell to call 911. Just as he did he noticed the blood that was now on the floor under Lindsay.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My girlfriend passed out and is bleeding. She's also pregnant." Danny couldn't hold in his tears anymore

"It's ok Montana helps coming stay with me baby please" Danny dropped his head to rest on Lindsay forehead and held her tight until help got there.


	11. Chapter 11

The 15 minutes it took to get to the hospital were the longest of Danny's life. He wanted so bad to hold Lindsay and tell her he was sorry. The only thing Danny could do was sit there and watch as the paramedic tried to revive her. Danny ran his hands through his hair over and over again his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Come on Montana you and little Messer got to make it outta this" He was trying hard to be strong but he couldn't do it anymore. He hung his head and cried while he listened to the heart monitor flat line. "What's happening?" He felt his heart breaking

"Hold on to the bus" The paramedic told him while she charged the paddles. Danny put both hands on the roof just watching.

"Charge 200…. Clear" thankful with the first shock the heart monitor sprung to life. Lindsay was still out but at least her heart was beating. Once they were at the hospital she was taken in right away to start working on her. Danny couldn't move his legs were like Jell-O. A nurse helped him to the chairs where he could wait for the doctors to come back. He was there about 10 minutes when he seen Stella and Flack running towards him.

"Stell what are you doing here" He hadn't noticed but Lindsay's blood was all over him.

"The hospital called me Danny I was her person before she started with you and I guess she hadn't changed that yet. But what the hell happened?" Stella was trying to breathe deep and stay calm. The whole drive to the hospital Flack was telling her to just breathe.

"Mary came to the house and told her about Annabella and when I got home she was yelling at me telling me I broke my promise then she grabbed her stomach and couldn't breathe." Danny had to look away from Stella he could see the anger building already.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER YOU DUMBASS. YOU LET SOME RANDOM PERSON TELL HER?" Stella yelled as loud as she could.

"Stell clam down you have our baby to worry about in there." Flack tried his best to get her to sit down and breathe.

"Stella I'm know I messed up and I am so sorry." Danny had tears rolling down his face.

"Messer don't talk to me right now or you will need Jesus today." Stella put her hand up to stop Danny from talking any more.

"Danny its ok man she's gonna be ok." Flack knew the last thing his friend needed was to be yelled at so he tried his best to be there. Danny knew he was at fault and if either of them died it would be on him. He was about to close his eyes when he seen the doctor coming.

"Are you with Miss Monroe?" Danny jumped up to talk to the man.

"Yes I'm her boyfriend... Danny Messer." Danny was rubbing his hands up and down his legs wiping off his sweaty palms.

"Well then Mr. Messer. We stopped the bleeding but she lost a lot of blood." The doctor tried to give him a reassuring look.

"What caused the bleeding?" Danny was trying to slow his breathing.  
>"She had a cyst that bust. Usually that happens when the person is under a large amounts of stress." Danny felt his heart tighten once again. He really did cause this.<p>

"How are they doing?" He needed to know that they were going to be ok.

"She's in a coma right now and the baby is in distress."

"A coma why a coma?" Danny could feel his legs giving way again.

"Her body went into shock from the blood loss. We have to wait and see what will happen."

"Can I see her at least?"

"Yes this way." The doctor led Danny down the hall into the room that held his world. She looked so little and broken lying in the bed tubes everywhere. He sat beside her bed and cried. He grabbed her hand and kissed it and apologized again.

"I'm so sorry baby you don't even know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you I just didn't wanna stress you out and now look you're in here." He could barely get the words out he was crying so much. Flack and Stella came into the room where Lindsay had been. Stella burst into tears the moment she seen her friend lying there. Stella tried her best to compose herself and walked to Lindsay bed. She put her hand on Lindsay belly and bent down to talk to her.

"Hey kiddo you listen to me ok... you have to be ok you and this baby we gotta do this together. I can't do thing without you. You have to be ok." Stella couldn't hold back anymore she put her head on Lindsay chest and cried. Seeing the people he loved most in the world in so much pain was killing Flack. Lindsay was one of his best friends it was killing him so see her like this. It was hurting even more to see Stella the way she was.

"Danny why don't me and you go and get coffee or something?" Flack was trying his best to keep his friends mind in a sane place

"No man I'm not leaving her side no matter what." Danny was standing with his arms crossed over his chest shaking his head.

"At least give me your keys so I can get you some clean clothes man." Danny handed over his keys and some money for Flack to pick him up something on the way back

"Stell Baby I'm gonna be right back ok." She could only nod her head.

"Stella I'm so sorry for this I never met for it to happen." Danny had a pleading look in his eyes that broke Stella's Heart even more

"I know Danny I'm sorry for yelling at you before." She tried her best to smile at them but they both knew it would be a while before they would smile. Danny just sat there staring at the two monitors that were hooked up to Lindsay one for her and one for the baby. He couldn't stop checking them making sure there were no major changes. Flack had brought back Danny's clothes and the thing he asked him to buy.

"Hey Montana I got you something. It's a Saint Silvia of Rome medal. She is the patron saint for pregnancy and we need all the help we can get right now." He kissed her on her forehead and put the necklace around her neck. It was time for Stella and Flack to go and leave Danny alone.

"Call me anytime day or night if anything changes." Stella told him about a hundred times before leaving

"Don't worry any change I'll call." Danny hugged Stella tight and kissed her cheek

"Hang in there man" Flack gave Danny a hug and wouldn't let go. He knew his friend was hurting and just needed a hug. Once the two had left Danny put his hand over Lindsay belly where the baby was and whispered into her ear

"Take the very breath you gave me Take the heart from my chest I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me Make this my last request Take me out of this world God, please don't take the girl" As he was saying this to her he could feel the tears in his eyes again. He would gladly take her place right now if it meant Lindsay and the baby lived.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since Lindsay was brought to the hospital and Danny was there every day only leaving her side to shower. It was truly amazing to him how much her belly had grown in two weeks. He knew it wasn't healthy to be there all the time but he couldn't imagine leaving her and the baby's side. Every time Danny thought about going home to get some sleep all he could think of was what if something happened and I wasn't there. He would never be able to forgive himself so it was better he just stayed put. Everyone from the lab had come to check on them bring gifts and well wishes. Flack and Stella spent almost every free minute there with him trying to keep him sane. He as watching the TV in the room when he seen the ad for the dvd release of P.S. I Love You. It gave him an idea he knew how much she loved the movie and the songs. The next time he seen her doctor he asked was it ok if he brought his guitar in to sing to her and he told him it wouldn't hurt. When Flack and Stella came for their nightly visit they brought what he needed. Usually he would have waited until he was alone but he wanted her to know how he felt.

"Hey baby I just wanna let you know I love and need you to be ok" He kissed her lips then sat back in his chair.

"I just want to see you When you're all alone I just want to catch you if I can I just want to be there When the morning light explodes On your face it radiates I can't escape I love you till the end I just want to tell you nothing  
>You don't want to hear All I want is for you to say Why don't you just take me Where I've never been before<br>I know you want to hear me Catch my breath I love you till the end I just want to be there When we're caught in the rain I just want to see you laugh not cry I just want to feel you When the night puts on its cloak I'm lost for words don't tell me Cause all I can say I love you till the end All I can say I love you till the end Cause all I can say I love you till the end" Once he finished the song he stayed looking at his feet trying to blink back the tears.

"Anyone tell you how sexy your voice is" Her voice was horse and dry but it was her voice. The moment he heard it his face lit up. Danny threw his guitar down and quickly got to his feet.

"Oh my god you're awake. I was so scared Montana." He did even try to fight the tears this time. She put her hand on his cheek and wiped his tears away. Stella and Flack had fallen asleep on each other while Danny was singing. When Stella heard Lindsay and Danny talking she woke up.

"Hey kiddo how you feeling?" Stella couldn't help the tears that were falling down her face.

"I have the nastiest taste in my mouth." Danny and Stella both gave her a look that she couldn't help but laugh at.

"I'm ok I don't feel any pain just feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Listen Lindsay I'm so sorry for everything I shou" before he could finish she put her finger to his lips.

"I know Danny it's ok you didn't mean any harm." He was shocked by how understanding she was being.

"No it's not I should have told you right away." He tried to say sorry again but she stopped him

"Listen to me Cowboy you say sorry one more time I'm gonna get outta this bed and kick your ass from here to Stain Island you hear me?" He couldn't help but smile at how awesome she was being right now.

"I got it no more sorries." Danny nodded and kissed the palm of Lindsay's hand.

"Sorry kiddo but me and Flack have to go we both have to work in a few hours." Stella bent down and kissed her friends head

"It's ok go I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I'm glade you ok Lindsay." Flack hugged her but not too tight. The four said their goodbyes leaving just Danny and Lindsay.

"So Messer you gonna tell me about our daughter?" Danny was shocked at how accepting Lindsay was being

"Our daughter?" Danny was smiling from ear to ear.

"There's no more mines and yours it's us now. So she's ours."

"Well her name is Annabella and she's 6. Her mom doesn't want her anymore says she can't do it so that's why I" Danny paused for a second. "I mean we are taking her."

"So she's giving up all rights to her?"

"Yes." Danny nodded his head.

"How can someone do that to their baby?" Lindsay couldn't help but rub her belly trying to think what kind of person this woman was.

"I know baby. I didn't even know about her till a few weeks ago I wish I would have known from day one so I could have been there for her."

"I know baby I know" She pulled Danny into a kiss. He had kissed her many times in the past two weeks but there was never a kiss back.

Danny and Lindsay had been home for a week and she was doing well. No more morning sickness and the baby was getting big. The last few days in the hospital Danny had sent the papers to be filled so that Annabella would be theirs for good. Lindsay knew that Danny wouldn't leave the hospital to get the room ready for the new addition to their family so she left that up to Stella and Flack. By the time they got home the room was done and they did an amazing job. It was painted a soft pink on the top and baby green on the bottom. The furniture was while with flowers on it. When Lindsay saw it she couldn't help but cry she hoped she would like it. The day had come when Annabella would be coming to their home for good and both of them couldn't sit still.  
>"What if she hates me Danny?" Lindsay could feel the tears in her eyes<p>

"She won't baby nobody could hate you." He tried his best to reassure her. "What if she hates me for not being there?" Just as he said it the doorbell rang. His daughter was standing behind it and he was scared as hell.

"Well her she is and here are her clothes." Mary threw the bag at Danny and couldn't wait to get outta there.

"No toys or anything?" Lindsay asked from behind Danny. Lindsay couldn't help but just stare at this woman standing in her door way.

"That's not my job anymore." Mary gave Lindsay a cold look. "Bye kid" That was all the cold hearted woman had said to the child she raise for the past 6 years. Lindsay tried her hardest to contain her tears.

"Hey Bella remember me?" Danny bent down to the girls' level hoping not to scare her.

"Yes." The girls' voice was just below a whisper.

"Do you know who I am?" He hoped that she had some understanding of why he was never around. He knew she was a child but he truly hoped that her mother had told her something.

"Yes you're my dad" The little girl had sad eyes he knew she had a rough life. "Why does Mary hate me?" Annabella started to cry which made Lindsay loose her battle with the tears she was holding in.

"You call her Mary not mom?" Danny asked confused at why she could call her mom by her first name.

She shook her head no "She would get mad if I did." Danny hated the pain in his daughter voice and the tears in her eyes.

"She doesn't hate you she just wasn't ready to be a mom. I promise I will make up for the time I missed and take care of you." Danny was trying to make her feel better. He had already fallen in love with this beautiful little girl inform of him.

"Do you mind if we call you Bella?" The little girl smiled and shook her head no. "This is Lindsay she is my girlfriend. Do you know what that means?" Danny had never really been around kids all that much so he wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Yeah I know what that means." Bella nodded her head.

"Well if you need anything and I'm not around you can go to her ok?" Danny looked back and forth from his daughter to his girlfriend who was trying to best to pull it together.

"Ok. Hi Lindsay" Bella waved at Lindsay.

"Hi sweetie" Lindsay bent down to her leave to look into her eyes. She had Danny's eyes and curly brown hair. Besides her hair everything else was Messer "Are you hungry?" The little girl nodded. "Would you like to go out for lunch?" Lindsay smile at her trying to make her feel safe and at home.

"Yes please." Annabella still kept her voice at a whisper. They could tell the little girl was scared so all they wanted to do was make her feel safe and at home. While they were at lunch the girl didn't speak much and would only speak when asked a question. Through their lunch they found out that her birthday was two weeks away falling on November 16. They also found out her mom had no siblings and didn't talk to her parents so in turn the child had no family besides her mom who didn't want her. Danny's cell phone went off interrupting the questions he was asking his Daughter.

"Messer"

"Danny its Mac"

"What up Mac?"

"Stella's not feeling well can you come in and help her out?. She wants to stay in the lab just in case she is need." Danny could hear the frustration in Mac's voice.

"Sure Mac no problem." Danny hung up the phone and started to put his jacket on.

"What is it Danny?" Lindsay and Bella were both watching him.

"Mac needs me Stella is sick." Danny told Lindsay while taking out his wallet to pay for lunch.

"Ok we'll go home." Lindsay told him while putting her own coat on. After she was done Lindsay helped Annabella with hers. That's when she noticed her coat was all ripped on the inside and in need of a new one.

"No you two come with me I want her to meet everyone it's the closest thing to a family she'll have." Danny knew that the lab people would treat her good and it's true this was gonna be her family. The three of them headed to the lab where he would work and Lindsay would try and get to know Annabella more. She wasn't much of a talker which worried Lindsay. Once they got to the lab they headed right for Stellas office where she had her head resting on her desk and Flack watching her in horror.

"Hey guys" Danny alerted them to their arrival as he let Lindsay and Bella pass.

"Bella this is you Aunt Stella and Uncle Flack." The little girl waved but kept her head down.

"Hi sweetie how are you?" Flack bent down to one knee trying not to scare her with his size.

"I'm ok." Bella spoke in a soft tone that most of them weren't use to. Stella lifted her head to say hello when another wave of nausea hit her. Without warning Stella started throwing up and shaking. This was the cause for the look on Flacks face.

"Stell you ok?" Lindsay grabbed a hold of her hair and started to rub Stella's back .

"Yeah I'm ok it's just this pregnancy is kicking my ass." Stella grabber her water and took a sip. Lindsay could see that right now this wasn't the place for Bella to be.

"Messer why don't you take Bella to meet the rest of the team?" Lindsay gave him a look and Danny understood right away.  
>"Good plan Montana." Danny walked over to give her and her belly a kiss before he grabbed Bella's hand leading her out of the office.<p>

The two headed for Macs office when Bella pulled on Danny's hand.

"What do I call you?" The little girl looked up at him her eyes wide and unsure.

"Well there are many things you can call me. You can call me Messer that's mine, I mean our last name, or Danny or you could call me Dad. You can even make up your own nickname if you want." He tried his best to be reassuring to the girl this was all so new to him.

"Can I call you Daddy?" Hearing his child ask could she call him daddy warmed and broke Danny's heart at the same time.

"Sure you can call me daddy." Danny couldn't help but smile at the little girl. The two were soon stopped in the hall when they met up with Mac.

"Mac I wanted you to meet Annabella" He point to his little girl who this time had her head up.

"Hello I'm Mac" He put his hand out for her to shake.

"Are you an uncle too?" Mac couldn't help but give the child a smile.

"If you want you can call me Uncle Mac." Having a child in their lab family was all new to them. Not only was it new to them but it was also knew to Bella who went from having no family to having aunts, uncles and soon to be cousins. Thankfully she was catching on fast. The two kept going through the lab stopping to meet Uncle Hawkes, Uncle Adam, and Uncle Sid. Just a few days ago the only thing this girl had was her mother that didn't love her now she has a Dad his girlfriend and 6 aunts and uncles. While Danny and Annabella were walking around Stella was asking Lindsay what she knew about this little girl.

"So what have you guys found out so far?" Stella was now lying with her head on Lindsay lap on the couch in her office.

"Well she's six, doesn't talk much, needs new toys and clothes, her birthdays in two weeks and she thinks her mom hates her." Lindsay could feel the tears burning her eyes again. Stella's pregnancy made her sick while Lindsay's made her overly emotional.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Stella was rubbing her stomach hoping to settle it down."I feel bad for her thinking her mom hates her that must be rough."

"Yeah it is I feel bad for her you can tell she has had a rough life." Lindsay's was running her fingers through Stella's hair trying to relax her.

"You gonna be a good mom kiddo." Stella smiled at her knowing that right now that is what Lindsay needed to hear. "So are we gonna throw her a birthday party with the family or what?"

"I was thinking of it but its short notice and I wasn't sure how she would react to it all those people." Lindsay wanted badly to have a party for her but she wanted to ask the little girl first.

"Well you talk to her and if she wants it we will make it happen. You know everyone from the lab will go." Stella jumped up again to go throw up she couldn't handle much more of this.

"Stell you should go to the Doctors and see what's going on. If this keeps up you are going to lose too much weight." Lindsay was holding Stella's hair and rubbing her back.

"I'm going tomorrow." Stella told her while she was getting her water again. Once Stella could move again she went back to the couch and started eating some crackers that Flack had brought to her early. Just as she was lying down Danny and Annabella came back to the office so Danny could be brought up to speed on the case.

"Stella you ready to go over the case?" To make it easier Danny brought the stuff to her and sat on the floor in front of her. While they were talking about the case Lindsay was taking to Annabella.

"Did you meet everyone?" Lindsay asked her while pushing a curl out of the little girls face.  
>"Yes I did." She nodded her head and gave Lindsay a smile.<p>

"Uncle Hawkes gave me candy." Lindsay was surprised at how fast the little girl was taking to everyone.

"You don't mind calling them aunt and uncle?" Lindsay asked making sure it was ok and they weren't pushing it on her.  
>"Daddy said they are family." Lindsay's eyes tear up at hearing her call Danny daddy.<p>

"Bella I have a question for you. Have you ever had a birthday party?"

The little girl shook her head no. "It was only me and Mary I would get a cupcake on my birthday but that's it." Annabella looked down at her feet turning into herself like she had when she first arrived.

"Would you like one?" Lindsay asked her hoping she would say yes. Bella's face lit up and she shook her head yes. Bella tapped Lindsay's arm and asked her the same question she asked Danny.  
>"What do I call you?"<p>

"Well your dad calls me Montana" Before Lindsay would continue Bella interrupted her

"Like Hannah Montana?" Lindsay laughed at the thought.

"No sweetie because it's where I'm from it is called Montana. Here's an idea do you know what a nickname is?"

"No"  
>"Well you know how we call you Bella? Well that's a nickname. So how about you think of a nickname for me."<p>

"Ok if I can't can I call you Montana like daddy does?"

"Sure Bella" She kissed the top of the girls head.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the day for Stella to go to the doctors. Lindsay had taken the morning off to go with her because Flack said he couldn't get it off. What Stella didn't know was he had decided he was going to ask her to marry him and he needed a ring. He asked Danny for his help to pick one out so Danny took him where he knew they would find something Tiffany's. Danny knew she would love it because he remembers her talking about the store during one of their cases.

"So you're really doing this?" Danny was trying to look in Flack's eye just to make sure.

"Yeah I'm doing this and who knows maybe you'll find a ring for Lindsay so we don't have to come out and do this again in a month." They both laughed because they knew it was true. Danny was so ass over feet in love with the girl. He had been since the moment she showed up at the zoo. He never believed in love at first sight but the moment he seen her Danny knew it was true.

"Can I help with guys with anything?" An overly cheerful sales lady came out of nowhere.

"My friend here is looking for an engagement ring for his girlfriend." Danny sold Flack out so fast he couldn't help but laugh.

"He is also looking for one two maybe." Flack did the same thing that Danny just did. Both men just stared at each other smirking. The saleslady took them over to the engagement rings for them to look.

"Do you know the size of their fingers?" The girl interrupted them looking over the many rings in the glass case.

"Yeah both of them are the size of my pinkie." Danny held him hand up so the girl could slip a sizing ring on his finger. While Danny and the woman were talking Flack was still looking. That is when he seen it. The ring he would ask Stella to marry him with.

"Danny that's it." Flack grabbed him friend and jabbed the glass with his finger. The sales lady handed it to Danny to try it on. It fit perfect. This was the ring. It was a while gold ring with a 1 carat center diamond with side stones going half way down the band it was beautiful. While Flack was paying and getting it wrapped Danny seen it outta the corner of his eye. Right away Danny knew that it was so Lindsay.

"Flack what you think?" Danny asked him as he pointed to the ring.  
>"She would love that." Flack put his hand on Danny's shoulder and smiled.<p>

"Dude we are such girls." He punched him in the arm and they both laughed.

"I'll take this one." Danny told the saleslady as he point to the ring. She pulled it out and tried it on same thing it fit perfect. It was a princess cut diamond with a halo of smaller diamonds all around it. The band had diamonds going half way down sides and on the front and back it was beautiful. The boys had their rings and little blue boxes now it was time to head to work.

The girls were sitting in the office waiting for the doctor to call Stella in.

"Where is Bella?" Stella was trying to make conversation because she was feeling sick again and wanted her mind off of it.

"She's with Danny's neighbour Rikki." Stella picked up on the way Lindsay had said the other woman's name. Like it burned her mouth to say it.

"Ruben's mom? How's she doing?"

"She's ok good I guess for losing her son a few months ago" Just as Stella was about to say something she was called in.

"You ready?" Lindsay asked her as he grabbed her hand. Stella could simply nod because she was afraid if she opened her mouth again she would be sick. Lindsay waited outside while Stella changed then came in when ready. The two women were talking while waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Hello Stella how are we feeling?" Lindsay and Stella both rolled their eyes. They were both pretty sure the doctor wasn't feeling how they were.

"Like I've been run over then backed up on." Lindsay rubbed Stella's hand while she talked to the doctor.

"Ok let's check you out." The doctor exposed Stella's growing belly. Lindsay looked at it and thought that Stella's belly was bigger than hers but like she has been told many times everyone's pregnancy is different. The doctor started moving around the wand when he noticed something on the screen. The whole time Stella was watching the doctor and seen him scrunch up his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong with my baby?" the doctor didn't say anything just kept looking at the screen and pressing buttons.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY BABY?" Stella yelled tears clouding her voice.

"There was something we missed in the first ultrasound. There is a second heart beat." The doctor turned the screen so Stella could see.

"A second heart beat?" Stella felt her heart speed up and her mouth go dry.

"Yes there are two which mean there are two babies." The doctor zoomed out so Stella could see both babies.

"Twins I'm having twins." Stella was in shock and couldn't breathe. Lindsay was trying her best to calm Stella down.

"It's easy to miss it early on and that's why you've been so sick. There is something I can give you for the sickness." The exam was finished and Stella was still in shock. Once she was dressed the doctor gave Stella a prescription and booked her next appointment. The two left office to go shopping for Annabella.

"Stell you ok?" Lindsay rubbed her back trying to make her feel better.

"I'm having twins two at a freaking time. Twins" Stella started to laugh she wasn't sure if she was in shock or happy about the idea.

"Yes lady twins." Lindsay started laughing along with Stella. The two composed themselves and headed on their way. They had 3 hours before work so they had to shop fast. They needed to get the little girl new clothes and new toys which could all be done in two stores. The women finished what they had to do and headed to the lab. Lindsay went to DNA to get on results from a case she was working on and Stella went to her office. Flack was already waiting for her wanting to know what's going on.

"So what did the doctor say?" He had been sitting on her couch reading over a file. Stella came to sit beside him and gave him a kiss.

"Freaking twins." Was all Stella could say then she started to laugh again.

"What you are talking about Stell?" Flack was just staring at the women he loved. Then all of a sudden she stopped laughing. Picking up a pillow Stella started to swing.

"This is all you fault you ass. Because of you I'm having freaking twins." Flack dropped his hands that had been up blocking the shots to his side. The colour slowly started to drain from his face when the magnitude of what he had just been told set in.

"Freaking twins."


	14. Chapter 14

It had been almost two weeks since Lindsay and Danny got Annabella. It was almost time for her birthday and Lindsay had the whole party planned. In those two weeks the little girl begin opening up more. They learned what she liked and didn't like and the kind of life she had. Annabella had a rough life not made any better by her mother. Mary kept the baby because at first it was fun. Getting the gifts and all the attention but then she realize how much work it was. Annabella spent most of her life with people other than her mother. Mostly her mothers' friends or co-workers. Being with Danny and Lindsay was a big change for Bella and she loved it. Lindsay had spoiled her with new toys and clothes but best of all she was having a birthday party for the first time. Today was Bella's birthday and she was excited. Lindsay and Danny were excited too they knew how much this would mean to Bella so they wanted to do it right. It was a Saturday so the whole team had the day off and would be there around 3. Bella was the first of the lab kids so she was gonna get spoiled from the family. The night before Lindsay and Danny had talked about it. They were gonna get two cakes one in the morning for them 3 them one for the party. The two got up early to bring the cake into their daughters room to surprise her. Lindsay and Danny got the cake put the candles in and went to wake up Bella.

"Bella wake up." Danny sat on the side of her bed by her head. He played with Bella's nose like he does Lindsay. Lindsay was sitting on the side of her bed by her legs holding the cake. Danny poked her nose again and she started to wake up. When she finally woke up she had a huge smile on her face and started to cry a little.

"You ok baby?" Danny wiped the tears away.

"Yeah just happy." She cuddled into Danny's side. She had never done this so Danny was kinda shocked at how close she was. She would call him Daddy but never hugged or cuddle with him like most kids do. The two sung happy birthday to the little girl and sat there and ate it in her bed. Once they finished they all got up and got dressed. Danny and Bella were going to go out while Lindsay and Stella got the house ready for the party. Lindsay didn't know but Danny was planning of proposing tomorrow. He was going out to make the last minute plans to make sure it goes perfect. Flack had planned on proposing to Stella today while they were setting up for the party. He got Lindsay's help and she had put the ring in one of the balloons for Stella to put up. Danny had left with Bella just as Stella and Flack were getting there.

"So if everything in place Danny?" Stella was so excited for her friend knowing that Lindsay was about to be engaged.

"Almost going to do a few last things before its time." Danny couldn't help but smile at the thought of doing it. Stella had gone inside when Danny started talking to Flack.

"You excited about this?" Danny grabbed his arm trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah I can't wait to get it done." Flack's palms were started to sweat. The two parted ways and Flack went inside. The 3 friends started putting everything up just waiting for Stella to grab the right balloon. Lindsay and Flack were both watching every move she made waiting for her to find the one. When she picked up the one Lindsay breath caught in her throat and grabbed the camera she had on standby.

"Linds there's something in this balloon." Stella was shaking the balloon beside her ear.

"I don't know Danny blew them up maybe he lost a tooth or something." Flack rolled his eyes at Lindsay's horrible lie. Stella kept shaking it wondering what the hell was in the balloon.

"Pop it and see. We have tons of them we'll just blow up a new one." Lindsay stood watching Stella so excited she could barely contain it. Stella grabbed a knife off the table beside her and popped the balloon. The ring fell to the floor when Flack got down on one knee and picked it up. Right then Stella knew and she started to cry. Lindsay couldn't help but start recording after all this was a moment she wanted the twins to see.

"Stella I have loved you since the day I saw you. You're smart you're beautiful and you keep me on my toes. You don't take shit from anyone and lord knows I love you for that. So please make an honest man of me and marry me." Stella could see tears forming in Flacks eyes.

"Yes" She said so quietly no one could hear her.

"Did you say yes" Flacks voice was rising with excitement.

"YES" She screamed as he jumped up to put the ring on her finger. The moment Stella stopped kissing Flack Lindsay ran over and hugged Stella their growing bellies bumping causing them to laugh. This was it Stella was engaged. The three finished getting the house ready when Danny and Bella came back.

"So?" Danny asked as he walked through the door.

"You knew didn't you?" Stella slapped Danny's arm.

"I helped pick the ring" Danny couldn't help but gloat a little.

While the adults were talking Annabella was walking around the house looking at all the decorations. She was overwhelmed by everything she had never seen anything like this in her life. Stella had seen the little girl looking around and bent down to talk to her.

"This is all for you Bella." Stella could see the excitement in the little girls eyes. Since Danny and Lindsay had her she hadn't seen her smile but today she hadn't stop. One by one everyone stared to arrive to the party. Once the food was done and Stella told everyone the news Bella couldn't wait to open her gifts. Mac bought her a Build-A-Bear with a princess outfit, Hawkes bought her a bunch of Hannah Montana stuff outta all the conversations with the little girl they found out that was one thing she liked. Sid bought her a lip gloss maker that his granddaughter picked out, Adam got some other girly things, Flack and Stella got a basket full of Barbie's and all the things that go with them. Her parents was the best gift they bought her a Heart Necklace from Tiffany's and had her initials engraved in the front and love D&L on the back. Annabella went around hugging everyone which was a shock but welcomed. Everyone had left except for Stella and Flack who were helping up away the many gifts and clean up the mess. One Bella got to bed Danny and Lindsay stood in the door way watching her sleep. They couldn't help but feel so much love.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny had woken up before Lindsay he wanted to make them breakfast before Stella and Flack came to pick up Bella. She had asked if she could spend the day which worked out perfect for them. Danny was nervous and excited he was going to ask Lindsay to be his wife. He couldn't wait to do it and hear her say that she was going to marry him. He heard his little girl get outta bed and come into the kitchen. Bella had warmed up to them quickly. Danny was worried that she would be withdrawn but she wasn't. They truly were a family.

"You hungry baby?" Bella simply nodded while still rubbing her eyes. She climbed into her special chair they bought for her with steps to get in easier. She sat watching her Dad cook the food.

"Where's mommy?" Danny was shocked by the question that he dropped the fork. The little girl sensed this so asked him "Is it ok if I call her that? She's like my mommy."

"Yes its ok Bella I just never heard you say it before." Danny was smiling he knew that marrying Lindsay was the best thing for him and the beautiful little girl sitting in from of him.

"She's in bed why don't you go wake her tell her breakfast is done."

"Ok" Bella climbed off her chair leaving her teddy bear Lindsay bought her behind. Once she got to the room she ran to the bed and climbed up the side. Once she was there she lay down beside Lindsay and started to play with her nose.

"Mommy daddy said foods ready." Lindsay's eye shot open and she smiled at the little girl. Lindsay sat up and saw Bella lying there looking at her waiting for her to wake up.

"What did you just say baby?" Lindsay wanted to make sure she heard right.

"Mommy food is ready." Bella smiled at Lindsay because she knew that her calling her mommy would mean a lot.

"Ok baby girl I'll meet you out there" Once Bella left the room Lindsay let a few tears lose Bella just called her mommy. The three ate breakfast and Lindsay got Bella ready to spend the day with Stella and Flack.

"Do you know what you are gonna do today with Auntie Stell and Uncle Flack?"

"Play dress up" Bella giggled at the thought of Flack dressed up. Lindsay didn't know but the time she had been getting Bella ready Danny had been setting everything up for the day. Danny decided they would go skating at Rockefeller ice rink and propose there. He had already made all the plans and dropped of a cd that would be played. The girls had just come back in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Without much small talk the 3 left to start their day. This left Danny and Lindsay alone in their apartment.

"Montana I have a special day for us planned because this is our first day alone since we got Bella."

"Sounds like fun. What's first?"

"We are going shopping for you to get something to wear tonight. I forgot to tell you Bella is sleeping at Stell's."

"What do you mean something for tonight? Is it something to wear out or no really wear in" Lindsay gave Danny and playful wink.

"You are getting something for both occasions." With that Danny shoed Lindsay into the room to get ready to go shopping. He looked at the time and it was already 1 pm and they hadn't even left the house. They had to be at the rink for 6 because that is when it started to get dark. The two left the apartment and were on their way. Danny checked him pockets about 100 times to make sure that the ring was there. Surprising for November it was cold out like winter cold. Danny first took Lindsay into Sac's to get her outfit for the skating he decided that she would also need hat scarf and gloves so she wouldn't get to cold tonight. After they got her outfit for skating they went to Victoria's Secret which had to be Danny favourite store. Danny had planned for them to go to a Romanic dinner after the proposal if it was a yes and he was hoping to god it was a yes.

"Ok babe I got everything you ready?" Lindsay grabbed his hand and braced herself for the cold air that was about to hit her.

"Do you know how to skate?" Danny never thought to ask before.

"Yes I love skating why?"

"Cause we are going tonight I thought it would be fun I haven't been in years." Lindsay was very excited to go she loved it but hadn't done it since she moved to New York. By the time they got through traffic and back to the apartment it was time to go. They only had enough time to change into their clothes for the night grab what was needed and head out again. The ride over they didn't speak the only time they talked was when Lindsay asked Danny a question.

"Baby do you know where my Taylor Swift cd is?" Lindsay was looking all over the car trying to find her cd.

"No why?" Danny was hoping he didn't give himself away.

"Well you said if I played it one more time you would break it" Danny remember saying thing and couldn't help but laugh

"Montana I didn't touch you cd it's in here somewhere." Lindsay kept looking but Danny knew she wouldn't find it. She finally gave up once they got to the place. Getting out of the car Lindsay put on her hat and gloves it was a beautiful night but it was cold. Lindsay had never been to the rink before but every time she seen it, it was pack but tonight it was empty. They went and got their skate then headed for the ice. They started to skate when Lindsay heard the intro to her favourite song.

"I thought you didn't know where it was." She smile at Danny while she hit in arm.

We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>and the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>on a balcony of summer air

See the lights,  
>see the party the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>you say hello<br>little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
>and my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>and I was crying on the staircase  
>begging you please don't go, and I said<p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>it's a love story baby just say yes<p>

so I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>we keep quiet because we're dead if they know<br>so close your eyes  
>let's keep this down for a little while<br>cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
>and my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>but you were everything to me  
>and I was begging you please don't go and I said<p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>you be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>it's a love story baby just say yes<p>

Romeo save me, don't try to tell me how it feels  
>this love is difficult, but it's so real<br>don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
>it's a love story baby just say yes,<p>

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting  
>wondering if you were ever coming around<br>my faith in you was fading  
>when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<p>

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>is this in my head; I don't know what to think  
>he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring.<p>

Before the last verse could start Danny stopped Lindsay got down on one knee and started singing to her.

"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talked to your dad you'll pick out the white dress  
>it's a love story baby just say yes"<br>Lindsay could feel her jaw hit the floor and the tears running down her face. She couldn't believe the man she loved was asking her to marry him in the most romantic way she could think of. Lindsay didn't need time to consider her answer and spoke right away.

"Yes baby yes."


	16. Chapter 16

The proposal had gone perfect and they were happy. Everything had been amazing since they brought Bella home. This scared Lindsay she knew in life there was no such thing as perfection but she hoped her wouldn't end. It was a few weeks before Christmas and Lindsay had already planned on going to Montana for the weekend but now that they had Bella she wanted to bring her there too. Danny had to work the whole weekend so it's not like he would be home anyways. It was the Thursday and the girls were getting ready to leave.

"Babe you ready to go?" Danny grabbed the last of the bags and put them in the car.

"Yeah I am. Is Bella ready?" Lindsay yelled out from her room.

"Yes Montana she's ready and waiting for her mommy." Everyone had sort of fallen into a grove with each other. They all just worked as a family.

"Sorry sorry I know I'm taking forever." Lindsay rubbed her ever growing belly. Over the last month she had grown quite a bit. Lindsay was about to walk out of the room when an uneasy feeling came over her. Lindsay took a deep breath, shook her head and shut the light off in the room.

"Ready." She smiled at the two people waiting for her and headed out the door. The drive to the airport was fairly quick much to Lindsay dismay. Once they got to the airport the feel Lindsay had intensified. She just passed it off as nerves about flying. Danny checked them in and walked them to security.

'I'm gonna miss you Messer." Lindsay kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'm gonna miss you too Montana but I'll see you Monday." Danny kissed her back and bent down to Bella.

"I'm gonna miss you baby but I'll see you in 4 sleeps ok." Bella's favourite way of telling time was counting how many sleeps it was.

"I'll miss you too daddy" She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and kissed him and the cheek

"Love you daddy." This was the first time she has told anyone that she loved them.

"Love you too Bella" Danny put his daughter down and went to hug Lindsay. Once they were in each other's arms they felt something. It was a movement between them. It was the baby.

"Montana did our kid just kick me?" He couldn't help but laugh with excitement

"Yes Messer I think little Messer just did." She smiled back gave him one last kiss them headed on their way.

"Love you" She waved as she walked

"Forever and a day Baby." Danny blew her a kiss and watched them walk to the gates. He drove to the lab already missing his girls and dying for their call letting him know they landed safe. As soon as Danny got to the lab he was sent out on a call. He was hours into his shift when he got the call.

"Hi babe we're here." He could hear the happiness in Lindsay voice. He knew she missed her parents and this would be good for her.

"Everything is ok?"

"Yeah flight was good and the whole family is here to see us. Bella fell asleep on the drive so she's napping right now."

"That's good. But Montana I gotta go I'll call you when I'm off. Love you"

"Love you too baby" She smiled and hung up to catch up with her family. She knew her family would have no problems accepting Bella into their lives and she was happy because it made things that much easier. Her parents had bought Bella tons of gifts and spoiled her as she was the first grandchild in the family. The weekend had flown by faster than either of them could have thought. Before they knew it was Sunday and the girls would be going home tomorrow.

Danny hadn't really been home since they left just to eat sleep and shower so the house was a mess. Danny had finished cleaning and got into the shower. Once he was out he noticed the list on the fridge he totally forgot he had to go to the grocery store. He had just locked his door and was walking down the hall when he heard sobs coming from the apartment down the hall that he knows all too well. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Rikki it's Danny are you ok?" Once she heard his voice she came to the door wiping her eyes.

"Hey Danny what's up?" She didn't wanna take up Danny's time he had already been so good to her.

"I heard you crying and just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine it's just tomorrow is his birthday and he's not here." Rikki sobbed out. She couldn't help but let out more tears. Danny wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"I'm sorry Danny you obviously have somewhere to be." Rikki pulled herself out of Danny's arms wiping her face dry. She tried her best to give him a smile.

"Don't be silly we are here whenever you need us." Danny gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"When do they get back?" She knew about the trip because Lindsay had told her about it in the week.

"Tomorrow so I'm all alone tonight." Danny hated being alone since he started dating Lindsay he felt like a lost little boy. It got worse once Bella started living with them because someone was always in the house.

"I just made dinner would you like to eat with me?" Danny didn't really want to but she just looked so sad he really couldn't say no.

"Sure" They both went into the apartment and sat at the table. They spent all of dinner talking about Ruben and the memories they shared. It was hard for both of them him not being around anymore he would have loved Bella. Somewhere throughout the dinner they started to drink. It started with vodka and ended with tequila. Once the bottle of tequila was done they were both so drunk they couldn't tell up from down. They were sitting at the table talking when Rikki started to cry again. Danny felt bad so he pulled her into a hug hoping to make her feel better. She was emotional as it was adding the alcohol only intensified the pain. Rikki started to shake in Danny's arms so he pulled her closer hoping to give some comfort. Danny still felt like it was his fault that Ruben had died. Rikki pulled a little away from Danny enough so she could look him in the eye. Before Danny knew it Rikki's lips were on his trying to kiss the pain away.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just a warning this chapter is rated M. This chapter from the original story only had swearing in it but I felt it was lacking and added Danny's memories into it. If you are not comfortable with reading M stuff just pass over this one

Danny woke up and his head was spinning. He looked around and it hit him he wasn't in his bed and that wasn't Lindsay beside him. Once he seen who was beside him it all came back to him and hit him like a ton a bricks.

"_Rikki what you are doing?" Danny had started pushing her away._

"_I'm sorry Danny it's just I want to feel normal again." Rikki ran her fingers through Danny's hair. "I want to feel something besides pain." Danny's eyes drooped every time her nails passed over his head. Danny could feel his head nodded but he didn't know why. Rikki started running her hands from his hair down his neck to his chest stopping at the top of his jeans. Danny knew he should get up and walk away but his body felt like it was glue down and he couldn't move. Rikki gave him another light kiss to test the waters. Danny finally gave in pulling her in and deepened the kiss. The two broke apart long enough to pull each of their shirts over their heads before they were joined again. _

What had he done? Danny went to get up when he noticed he was naked trying not to wake up Rikki who was still sleeping in her bed. He started the search for his clothes. The first thing he found was his boxers and then he saw the trail of clothes.

_Danny had started pulling at her jeans trying to get them open. Once they were finally undone he started pushing them to the ground as he walked them back to her room. Along the way they had left a trail of clothes behind before they hit the bed. Rikki had pushed Danny on his back and started kissing down his neck and chest. Stopped over his left peck Rikki bit down on the flesh. She had just reached the top of his boxers when she started kissing him through the material. Rikki slowly removed them kissing each part of exposed skin. Once she had completely freed Danny's member she quickly took it in her mouth._

"_Oh god." Danny's eyes rolled back in his head and his hand wound itself in her hair. Danny's hips started to thrust up while his hand was pushed done. He could feel her gag around him but he was too drunk to care. "God that feels so good." After a few more thrusts up Danny could feel the tingling feeling he knew all too well. "I'm close fuck I'm close." Rikki sped up her movements and Danny's grip got tighter on her head. Danny felt his balls tightening up so he grabbed on tighter. "I'm cumming." Rikki tried to pull her head away but Danny held her in place emptying himself in her mouth. Once he was done he grabbed Rikki pulling her level with him. Once she was flush with his body he flipped her over so Rikki was lying on her stomach. Danny pulled her up by her hips and pushed into her from behind. Rikki grabbed a hold of the head board while Danny ruthlessly pounded into her causing her whole bed to shake._

"_Danny I'm cumming." Rikki threw her head back grabbing onto the head board harder making her knuckles go white._

"_Fuck yeah" Danny started moving faster than he thought ever possible. Before he knew it he was emptying himself into Rikki and collapsing beside her._

It was 11 am and he had to pick up Lindsay and Bella in 2 hours. He had to get home and shower. Danny felt so dirty he needed the feeling off him. The feeling of guilt and regret. Danny turned on only the hot water needing the physical pain to take away from the emotions. Danny got out and got dressed he need to pick up his girls. He realized that this could be the last time he called Lindsay his girl. Danny knew he had to tell her tonight he couldn't hide it from Lindsay. He just hoped that she could forgive him and move on with their lives. Danny was on auto pilot he hadn't even noticed that he was already at the airport. Danny walked up to the baggage claim to meet them trying his best not to show the pain in his face.

"DADDY." He heard Bella yell through the people. Then he saw her running at him.

"Hi Baby girl I missed you." He kissed her temple and put her down. Just as he did Lindsay walked up to them. She was smiling from ear to ear which just added another knife to his heart.

"Hey baby." She kissed him and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey Montana how was the flight?" He tried his best to sound normal but it was hard.

"It was good. Were you sick?" She asked him and felt his forehead.

"No why?" Danny was starting to panic.

"I don't know it's just your lips taste different I thought maybe you were sick." She felt his bottom lip as if to drive her point home. She gave him one last quick kiss before she went to get their bags.

"Oh I almost forgot." He handed her two dozen red roses.

"Thank you Baby they are beautiful." Lindsay hugged the flowers to her chest. They got the bags and decided on going out to eat. He loved listening to Bella's stories about her trip and everyone she met. He knew in the back of his mind that this could be the last meal the three of them have as a family. Danny knew they couldn't talk in front of Bella he didn't want her to hear the conversation. Annabella was tired from the trip so went to sleep as soon as they got home. Lindsay put the roses in her crystal vase that Danny bought her for Valentine's Day. Danny carried Lindsays bag to their room and started to unpack for her.. Lindsay wasn't in the mood to unpack she had missed Danny in more ways than one.

"Babe I can unpack later come here." Lindsay reached out her hand and pulled Danny close to her body. Lindsay started kissing Danny in all the places he loved causing his mind to go blank. Lindsay lifted his shirt slowly off his body kissing all the freshly exposed skin. Once she was back to eye level with Danny she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Lindsay started running her hands down Danny's chest when he felt the scabs and him flinch.

"DANNY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He did the only thing he could think of… play dumb.

"What are you talking about Montana?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING BITE MARK OF YOU CHEST." As if to prove her point she slapped the mark on his chest. Lindsay could feel herself starting to lose who cool. She needed to calm down not for her but for the baby. Danny knew he had to come clean.

"Montana I can explain." He could feel the tears in his eyes again.

"Explain what Danny?" Lindsay took a deep breath and tried to brace herself for what she was about to hear.

"Yesterday I went to go grocery shopping I was leaving and I heard Rikki crying so I knocked on the door to see if she was ok. We talked a little and then she asked me to eat with her. I felt bad for her so I said yes. We started drinking and then. God baby I'm so sorry it was a mistake." Danny couldn't hold it back anymore he started to cry. Danny was trying to reach out and hold her but Lindsay was backing away.

"Danny what did you do?" She knew what he did she just needed to hear it from him.

"We had sex. I'm so sorry baby it was a mistake. I swear to god it was a mistake."

"You slept with her?" Lindsay could barely get it out she was going to be sick. She ran into the bathroom and threw up everything that was in her stomach. Lindsay was starting to stress the baby out she could feel it.

"Lindsay you ok?" Danny bent down and rubbed her back.

"Danny don't touch me for the love of god don't freaking touch me." She tried to keep her voice down because she didn't wanna wake Bella up. Lindsay pulled herself up off the floor and the bedroom to grab one of her bags. She needed to get out of the house she couldn't be near him. Danny followed her trying to talk to her.

"Please Lindsay just talk to me. Please baby I'm begging you just stay here and talk to me."

"What can I say to you? That you hurt me, that you broke me and our family for some drunken night." Everything Lindsay had been feeling started coming out in the form on her tears.

"Lindsay it wasn't like that. Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" He grabbed her arm and pulled him to face her.

"Danny don't touch I already told you don't touch me." Lindsay pulled her arm out of his grasp and picked up her bag she dropped on the floor. Lindsay was almost out the door when she turned around.

"Was she good at least?" Lindsay could hear the hate in her words.

"What?" Danny stood there shocked not knowing what to say.

"Was she good? Did she moan for you like I do or pull you hair like I do?" It was killing Danny to hear these things he rested his head against the wall and cried some more. Lindsay just stared at him standing there. "What is this hurting you think how the hell I feel?" Danny wouldn't turn around to look at her. She grabbed the vase off the counter and threw it beside his head.

"Lindsay" Danny whipped around to look at her. All she could do was look at the ground where the crystal was in a million pieces. She didn't say and word and left. As she was walking down the hall Rikki opened her door as Lindsay was walking past. Lindsay looked at her and couldn't help but say something to the women who just help rip apart her family.

"Are you happy?" Lindsay asked Rikki.

"What do you mean Lindsay?"

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY FUCKING FIENCE AND BROKE OUR FAMILY. I SAID ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?" Lindsay was now yelling which Danny heard.

"Lindsay I'm sorry it was a mistake."

"Listen Rikki I'm done with hearing it was a mistake. You know what you can have him now he's all yours I'm done." Lindsay started to walk away.

"Lindsay you don't mean that." She heard Danny say from behind them

"Oh you come out to make sure I'm not gonna hurt your whore. I am done; me and this baby are done." She walked down the hall and was out of sight. She left Danny sitting against the wall crying how he could have done this.


	18. Chapter 18

Lindsay sat on the bed of her hotel room falling apart. She had just called Mac and told him that she would be taking her two weeks of vacation. All she could think over and over again is how could this happen? They were happy how could this happen to them. Lindsay lied back on the bed and started rubbing her growing belly. The baby hadn't stopped moving since she started fighting with Danny. As her baby was moving below her palm all she could think about was Bella and how she was going to handle this.. She was drawing on her belly with her finger when her cell rang. It was Stella thank god it was Stella.

"Hey Stell" She didn't even bother trying to hide how upset she was.

"Mac just called and told me you're taking vacation time where the hell are you?" Lindsay could hear how worried Stella was.

"Stella if I tell you, you have to swear that you will not tell anyone." Lindsay didn't want anyone knowing where she was but she needed someone.

"Ok sweetie where you are and what happened."

"I'm at the plaza and Danny cheated." It hurt her just to say the words he cheated.

"He did what? Lindsay I'm on my way over there"

"Ok" Lindsay didn't even say bye and just hung up her phone. She was glad that she was going to have a friend. She was still in a state of shock. Danny was the one, they were going to get married and now she was staying in a hotel room pregnant and alone. She heard the knock on the door and ran to it. Stella had everything she had last time which made Lindsay cry even more. Lindsay moved out of the way so Stella could walk past.

"What happened baby?" Stella rubbed her hair while Lindsay lied on her lap.

"He slept with Rikki while I was away." Lindsay grabbed onto the martial of Stella's pants.

"Are you kidding me? That fucking asshole. He's dead you know that right?"

"Lady your 3 months pregnant with twins you in no shape to kick anyone ass" Lindsay laughed at the thought of Stella kicking Danny's ass. "He was drunk so he says and it was the day before Rubens birthday. He said it was a mistake and it would never happen again" Stella sat Lindsay up so she could look her in the eye.

"Linds he loves you with everything he has. If he says it was a mistake I'm sure it was a mistake." She rested her hands on Lindsay's belly. "You having his baby you already have a daughter you're a family."

"I know but he threw our family away." Lindsay started sobbing hard again.

"I know sweetie I know." Stella pulled Lindsay into a hug and started playing with her hair again. Stella held Lindsay until the young blond fell asleep and then Stella laid her down. Across the room Stella heard her phone ringing. Stella threw one last look over her should at Lindsay before she answered her phone.

"Hello." She tried to keep her voice down.

"Hey babe where are you? I thought we were having dinner tonight." Stella hit herself in the forehead.

"I'm sorry Don something came up with Lindsay she needed me." Stella knew what would come next.

"What came up? Is she ok?" Stella could always count on Don to be a loving caring friend. Stella took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Danny cheated on Lindsay." Stella just listened to the silence on the other end just waiting for Don to say something.

"That son of a bitch. Is she ok?" Stella could hear Flacks voice changing. It was turning into the tone he used when he was mad.

"No she's not ok she's heartbroken." Stella looked over to a sobbing sleeping Lindsay.

"Who was it with?" Stella could hear the sound of keys in the background.

"It was with Rikki. Don don't go over there please." There was silence. "Donald Flack are you listening to me?"

"Yeah babe no problem. Listen I gotta go love you." Before Stella could answer Don had already hung up on her. She knew where he was going and it wasn't going to end well.

Flack hands gripped the wheel tightly as he drove to his best friend's house. He couldn't believe what he was just told. After everything Lindsay had been through in her life Danny had to go and pull something stupid like this. Don parked his car outside the building and headed up the stairs. Don got to the door and knocked hard. As soon as Danny answer the door Dons fist connected with his face. Flack just stood over Danny who was lying on the floor clutching his eye.

"So I guess you know?" Danny asked as he picked himself off the floor and went to get some ice.

"How could you man? After everything how could you?" Flack was trying to keep his voice down so he would wake up his sleeping niece.

"I don't know Don. All I know was we were drunk and things got outta hand. I know that's not an excuse but that's what happened. Now my fiancé left me and in the morning I'm going to have a little girl wondering where her mommy is." Danny sat at the counter holding the bag of ice to his face. Flack took the seat across for him and just stared at Danny for a while.

"Do you know where she is? I just want to know she and my baby are safe." Flack felt for the guy he truly did.

"I don't know where but I know she is with Stella so she is in good hands."

"That's good at least she's not alone." Both men nodded at each other. "What am I gonna do man?" Danny had tears running out of his good eye.

"I don't know Danno I really don't know."


	19. Chapter 19

Danny had spent the past three weeks thinking of ways to get the love of his life back. He knew he messed up bad and all he wanted to do was fix it. As if losing the women he loved wasn't bad enough he had to wake up every morning to a little girl wondering where her mommy was and when was she coming home. Danny had made a list of things he needed to do and on the top of the list was to talk to Rikki. Danny stood in front of her door for a few seconds before he knocked.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Rikkis face lite up when she seen the man standing on the other side.

"I want to tell you that night was a mistake and should have never happened. I love Lindsay and I need you to stay away from us. I need to keep my family together." Danny finished what he had said and was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"Come on Danny you have to admit you felt something. I know we were drunk but it was something." She reached out to touch his face when he backed away.

"No we never had anything it was a drunken night I would take back if I could. The moment Lindsay comes home we are finding a new place to live away from you." Danny knew his words were hateful but need to make a point that he was never going to be there again. Danny started to walk away when she called after him. Danny just ignoring her went into his house. He knew it was right what he had just done and it was one step closer to having Lindsay back. Danny was sitting at the kitchen table thinking of every way that he could make everything better when he heard little footsteps heading for him. He looked in the hall and seen Bella now walking towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong Bella?" Danny asked her as he picked her up and sat him on his lap.

"Where's Mommy?" Bella was rubbing her eyes she was still tired but now worried.

"She's at Auntie Stella's" It broke his heart to tell him daughter that her mom wasn't here and that he didn't know where she was so he lied.

"Why Daddy?" This was the first time she had asked him why. She would always ask where and when but never why. He could see tears starting to form in Bella's eyes.

"Daddy made a mistake and mommy got mad but it's going to be ok baby." He kissed her head and hope that would be a good enough answer.

"Is she coming back?" Now it was full on tears not just forming but falling.

"Yes baby she's coming back." Danny pulled her into his chest. He hated that his little girl was in so much pain and it was all on his hands.

"How about you and Daddy go back to bed?"

"In your bed?" Bella looked at Danny her beautiful bright eyes were dull and full of worry.

"Yeah baby in my bed." Danny picked her up and the two headed for his room. He put her in the middle of the bed, pillows on her one side and him on the other. Before they knew it they were both asleep. Lindsay had woken up early the next morning she wanted to go home to Bella. She didn't want her to think that she didn't want her anymore. Lindsay woke Stella up and told her that she was going home. After the first night Lindsay had started staying at Stella's house to save money. Every time Danny would ask Stella where she was she would just lie. Lindsay had opened the door to her apartment and surprised at how quite it was. By now Danny and Bella should have been up but weren't. Lindsay walked into her bedroom when she saw them there. The two people she loved the most in the world, one she wanted to stab and one she wanted to protect from any pain. Looking at the two of them she couldn't help by crawl into bed on the other side of Bella. Bella felt the bed move and opened her eyes to look at the person beside her. Once she seen it was her mom and smile spread across her face.

"Hi Mommy." the little girl whispered not wanting to wake her Dad.

"Hi baby." she kissed her forehead.

"Are you still mad mommy? are you going to leave us?" Bella's smile faded and tears started to form.

"Don't cry baby I'm not mad and I'm not going to leave you." She wiped the tears from her daughters' face. "Mommy will never leave you I promise."

"Listen baby auntie Stella is going to take you in a little bit ok?"

"Are you and daddy going to fight?" Bella's eyes were full of worry

"No baby. Auntie Stella missed you while we were gone so she wants to take you shopping ok baby." Lindsay kissed the top of her head. Bella closed her eyes again and Lindsay just watched her. She could never leave this beautiful little girl after everything she has been through. An hour had passed since Lindsay got home. Bella woke up and was getting dressed for Stella to pick her up. Lindsay got her bag ready to go just as Stella came to the door.

"Hey thanks for taking her shopping and stuff I don't want her here for this."

"I know just call and let me know if you want her to stay the night." Lindsay nodded and the two hugged

"Ok baby you be good and I'll see you later." She kissed Bella and the two left. Danny still wasn't up but if they were going to do this they had to start now. Lindsay grabbed a glass of ice water and went into the room. She seen Danny hadn't moved from the way he was sleeping so dumped the water over his head. He jumped up at the shock of the cold.

"What the hell?" Danny was looking around the room trying to regain his composure.

"Bella is gone for the day so we are going to talk and work this out." She stood in front of him her arms crossed over her chest she was ready for war. She sat down at the foot of the bed knowing she was less likely to do something stupid if she was sitting. He sat himself up facing her mirroring the way she was sitting. Once he was up she seen her ring on his dog tag. She hadn't remembered taking it off but obviously she did. He caught her looking at it then her hand.

"Yeah you threw it at my head before you threw the vase." Danny hooked his finger through the ring holding it out and looking down at it.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have thrown either at you." Lindsay really was sorry.

"I deserved it I did a horrible thing to you."

"Wait let me talk then you get to." Lindsay cut him off

"Fine" He knew that he had to sit there and listen. He had to take anything she handed to him.

"Ok" She took a deep breath and then started. "You fucked up bad Messer. You fucked this family. Were you thinking about Bella when you were sleeping with her? Did you think about what this would do to her and our unborn baby. Look at my freaking stomach I'm 4 months pregnant and having your baby. This is our apartment I gave up everything to live with you and take care of Bella and have a family with this baby and you fucked it." Lindsay was trying to best not to cry. At that very moment she hating being pregnant. She was now up and pacing wanting so bad to hit him or kick him or set him on fire something that would cause him just as much pain. "I know you're hurting and you feel bad but it will never compare to the pain that I feel. It hurts Danny it hurts so much. I can barely breath it hurts so fucking bad. I want so bad to walk out that door and never look at your face again but I can't I love you too much." She was leaning against the wall falling apart. Everything she had felt from little while just came pouring out. Danny got up and walked towards her. He wanted so bad to hug her when she started to punch him. He just stood there and took it letting her punch him until she fell into his chest and clung to him like he was her life line. She sat her back against the wall while Danny sat facing her.

"Montana I know I fucked everything up. It was a dumb mistake I was drunk and I know that's not an excuse but that's all I can tell you. Yeah she took slight advantage but it was my fault to. I am never going to not take the blame for this. After you left I went and told her that I would never speak to her again and that we are going to move to get away from her. Baby I'm so sorry and I will do everything in this whole world to make this right and make you trust me." He took Lindsay's hand and put in on his chest" Lindsay Monroe you are my heart. Every time it beats it beats for you and Bella and little Messer. I couldn't live without you in my life. I need us to be ok." He was now crying almost as hard as Lindsay was now. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. She was wrong he was hurting as much as she was. He was falling apart just as much as she was.

"Danny" She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you with all my heart Messer. And I swear to god you fuck up again and you'll be swimming with the fishes." She couldn't help but make a little joke at his expense.

"I love you to Montana and I will never hurt you again." Lindsay reached around his neck and grabbed the claps to his dog tags. He felt it loosen around his neck and gave her a weird look. Once it was off she took her ring off the chain and put in back on her finger. Replacing the chain on his neck she kissed him feeling the anger melt away.


	20. Chapter 20

Lindsay was woken up by the sound of her cell phone. It was Stella telling her that Bella wanted to sleep at Stella's of course Lindsay said yes and shut her phone. She laid her head back on Danny's chest but couldn't fall asleep. There was still one more question she needed answered she didn't care how much it hurts either of them.

"Danny." He was still half asleep but he heard her call him.

"Yeah Montana?"

"Bella's sleeping at Stella's." Lindsay knew it was a stupid reason to wake him up but she needed to wake him.

"You woke me to tell me that?" Danny ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes but now you're up I have something to ask you." Lindsay started spinning her ring on her hand. She needed to get the nerve to ask him her questions."Did you use protection?" The words came out harsher then intended but they were out.

"What Linds please don't do this." she could see the pleading in his eyes but she had to know.

"Don't do what Danny this is part of making it better. You have to answer the questions I have and I can't promise that when we fight I won't bring it up or that it won't stay in the back of my mind but I need to know Danny." Lindsay pulled her knees up to her chest willing herself not to cry again.

"No we didn't Lindsay." She had a feeling in her gut that they didn't but she needed to hear him say it. Danny was ashamed of what he did.

"You need to go to the doctors and get checked." She didn't sit to wait for his answer she got up and went into the bathroom. She was going to be sick she didn't know if it was from the baby or everything that happened but she was gonna be sick. Danny started to follow Lindsay into the bathroom but she kicked the door shut in his face. He rested his head against the door knowing that he deserved everything that he was getting. He heard the toilet flush then the shower running. He wanted to make sure she was ok so he went in. He looked in the shower and saw her standing there. Her head pressed against the wall the water on her back and tears pouring down her face. He couldn't see her like this he needed to hold her and tell her it's gonna be ok. Danny undressed and got in with her. Lindsay didn't move she kept her head there crying and falling apart. She wanted to forgive him completely she really did but right now it was hard. Danny pulled her back to his chest and let her cry.

"It's gonna be ok Montana it's gonna be ok." He whispered into her ear then kissed her temple. She turned around and faced him. He seen the anger in her eyes and he knew that it was going to be a while till she was ok. She just kept staring at him not knowing what to do.

"Lindsay" was all he could manage when he felt her hand on his cheek. She slapped him and she did it hard. Danny put his hand to his cheek to cover where she just hit when he raised her hand again to hit the other side.

"You know what Lindsay I know you're mad and I know you're hurt but I'm not going to stand here and take this." Danny got outta the shower and headed to his room.

Lindsay stayed in the shower after he left she slid down the wall and sat under the water letting it fall on her face. Danny sat on the bed still with the towel wrapped around him. Everything about this made him mad what he done made him mad. Lindsay turned the water off and just stood in the tub with her towel wrapped tightly around her growing body. She had never noticed how big the bathroom was for an apartment. Once she stepped out of the tub she couldn't bring herself to leave the bathroom. She wanted the pain to go away but there was nothing she could do. The more she thought about what Danny had done the more she wanted to be sick. Once she threw up again she washed her mouth out and lay down on the floor. The cold felt nice against her skin and she didn't wanna move. Lindsay looked at her hand that was in front of her face she saw her ring just sitting there on her finger her perfect ring she got when her life was perfect. She couldn't stand to look at it anymore she turned her head and started to cry. She had cried so many times since that day she thought that she would be out of tears but they just kept coming. The last time Lindsay felt this broken was when she watched her friends die. Lindsay heard the door open and she felt him standing in the door way looking at her. It was breaking his heart to look at her like this. He had to hold her no matter how hard she hit him or how much she protested he just needed to have her in his arms. Danny bent down and picked Lindsay up into his arms. He seen her arms moving and he was about to prepare himself for another beating when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Danny I can't keep doing this to you to us." Danny placed her in the bed and covered her with the blankets. He body was freezing from lying on the floor.

"Lindsay I deserve everything you give to me I'm sorry for snapping at you in the shower." He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her temple. Danny went to Lindsay's dresser and got her some clothes to wear.

"Danny were you serious about moving?" She sat up and let the blanket fall. He looked at her and she never looked more beautiful than she did right now. Her wet hair and her growing bump it took him everything he had not to kiss her right now.

"Yes I was serious. Not only to get away from her but we need more rooms for Bella and the baby." Danny handed Lindsay her clothes and watched her get dressed. Listening to him talk about their need for rooms for their family made Lindsay love him and hate him all at the same time.

"Danny are you going to be ok?" Lindsay was playing with a thread on the blanket in front of her.

"Yeah baby we're gonna be ok."


	21. Chapter 21

Lindsay laid with her head under their Christmas tree. The three of them had put it up last week as per Bella's request. Things were still tense between Danny and Lindsay but never in front of Bella. It was Christmas Eve, Danny and Bella were out doing last minute shopping. Lindsay just lied there thinking. When she was a kid this was what her and her friends would do when the tree was up they would lie under it and talk for hours. This was her first Christmas with Bella and Danny god knows she didn't want it to be like this but that's how it's going to be. While she was lying there thinking the baby starting moving like crazy. She started rubbing her stomach and singing the song that Danny's mom taught her, she use to sing it to Danny when he was a baby and now Lindsay had started to sing it to hers.

"Nana bobò,  
>nana bobò,<br>tutti i bambini dormen  
>e Guido no.<p>

E dormi, dormi, dormi per un anno,  
>La sanità a to padre poi il guadagno<p>

E dormi, dormi, dormi, bambin de cuna.  
>To mama no la gh'è la a-sé andà via<p>

Nana bobò,  
>nana bobò,<br>tutti i bambini dormen  
>e Guido no" Lindsay was quite surprised at how well her Italian was. She always learned stuff fast but she was quite proud of herself. When she was singing she didn't hear Danny and Bella come home. Danny had remembered the song from his childhood but never heard Lindsay singing it. Standing in the door way he couldn't help but smile at hearing her singing to their baby in Italian. The moment Bella seen Lindsay lying there she ran to be beside her mother.<p>

"Hi baby did you have fun" She turned on her side to face Bella.

"Yes I got you and the baby presents." She was obviously excited.

"Wow did you use your own money?" Lindsay couldn't help but joke with the little girl.

"No silly it was Daddy's money I just picked them out" Bella had a huge smile on her face that Lindsay loved.

"That's the way to do it baby girl" Lindsay was tickling Bella's stomach. Danny was just standing there watching them amazed at how Lindsay is with Bella. Lindsay and Bella got out from under the tree and Lindsay gave Danny a kiss. When Bella was around they were happy no hitting no swearing a few back handed comments but they were happy. Since the incident as they now refer to it Lindsay has been still angry and when they were alone she wouldn't talk to him and if she did it wasn't always nice.

"How was shopping Danny?" She tried to look in the bags that the two had brought back.

"It was good lots of gifts as you can see." He waved the bags in front of her face.

"Can I see please?" Lindsay started to pout wanting to see what they bought.

"Come on Montana if Bella can wait one more day I'm pretty sure you can" Danny took the bags and went into the room to wrap them.

"You ready for your bath baby?" Lindsay put her hands out to reach for Bella.

"Yeah mommy then put cookies for Santa then bed" Lindsay was shocked that her daughter wanted to go to bed without fighting. The two headed for the bathroom while Danny finished the gifts. Lindsay finished all her stuff up with Bella and put her to bed.

"Mommy" Bella looked at her while she pulled her blankets up over her.

"Yes baby"

"Can you sing that song to me" Bella asked scared of getting a no.

"You heard mommy baby." Lindsay started to blush.

"Yes can you sing it to me?"

"Of course baby girl" Lindsay rubbed her hair and started to sing the song again. Lindsay didn't even finish it and Bella was already asleep. Lindsay kissed the top of Bella head and tip toed out the door. She loved Bella and no matter how unhappy she was right now she will never abandon that little girl. Lindsay went into her room and lied on the bed Danny had still been in the room since he got home.  
>"Hey Montana what's up?"<p>

"Nothing tired" Lindsay snapped out her answer. After she said it she realized how hurtful they were she also seen it in Danny's eyes.

"I'm sorry Danny I'm just tired tomorrow is going to be crazy."

"Lindsay where did you learn that song?" He wanted so bad to be ok again to be where they were 2 months ago.

"Your mom she taught me it when she found out I was pregnant she wanted me to be able to sing it to our baby." Lindsay rested her hand over her growing stomach and let a few tears fall. Danny lied down beside her and put his hand on top of hers. Lindsay cuddled into the crook of this neck and moved his hand to where their baby was kicking. Danny was shocked at the closeness of Lindsay right now but he wouldn't change it for anything. He thought that this time was as good as time as any to tell her the doctor called.

"Lindsay" When she heard her name she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah"

"The doctor called today." Lindsay could feel her breath catch in her throat and her heart skiped a beat.

He bent down to whisper into her ear" I'm clear and healthy" He rested his head back down on his pillow. Lindsay sat up and looked him in the eyes she couldn't be happier those results was the last tie to this horrible thing in their life. There was no way in hell that she completely forgave him but it was a start and she was sick of being alone.

"That's good Messer" She told him with a smile. She didn't wait for him to say anything more when she kissed him. It had been a while since she kissed him like this. It wasn't the kiss she would give him in front of Bella so she wouldn't ask questions it was a kissed that told him she still loved him.

"God I missed you Montana"

"I missed you to Danny now stop talking and kiss me" She placed her hands and his chest and started kissing him again. Lindsay grabbed for Danny's shirt and pulled it off. Lindsay missed the way his body looked and felt she wanted him so bad in the past few days but she couldn't until she knew he was safe and couldn't hurt her and her baby. She kissed down his chest and started to undo his jeans she couldn't get his clothes off fast enough.

"Lindsay you sure you want this" He wanted her he never stopped but he didn't want to push her.

"Danny I'm sure now please make love to me." She had that look in her eyes again the look that told him there was hope and she wanted him. Without further hesitation Lindsays clothes were off and they were having sex like nothing happened. The sex was amazing and the two laid there just smiling at each other.

"Danny I love you and I'll try but best to let it go" She rested her head against his chin.

"I love you too Montana" Danny looked at the clock and seen it was now midnight.

"Merry Christmas Montana" he reached over to his nightstand and picked up a box he left out.

"Merry Christmas to you too Danny" She kissed his nose.

"Why don't you pull on my sweats and meet me on the fire escape." Lindsay was slightly confused but did as was told. When she got out there Danny was waiting already with a blanket. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Why are we out here?"

"Because it's snowing and its Christmas and I wanted to give you this." Danny handed her the box. Lindsay eyes lit up when she opened it.

"Danny it's beautiful" It was a ring. An eternity band that had pink and white diamonds in it. She slipped it onto her ring finger on her right hand.

"The moment I seen the ring it reminded me of you beautiful. I made sure it was an eternity band because I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Hearing this made Lindsay cry. She loved him god how she loved him this had been hard but for the first time in a while she could see hope that she would make it through this.

"I love you Danny"

"I love you too Montana." He kissed her lightly just brushing her lips then he whispered in her ear.

"Forever and a day."


	22. Chapter 22

Lindsay and Danny had only been sleeping for a few hours when they felt Bella jump on the bed.

"MERRY CHRISMTAS MOMMY AND DADDY" She was yelling at the top of her lungs. The two couldn't help but laugh at how excited the little girl was.

"Merry Christmas baby" Lindsay grabbed her and pulled her between them. They knew there was no point in getting her to go back to sleep so they decided to get up and open presents. They got outta bed and headed to the living room where the tree was full. Lindsay and Danny sat on the couch cuddling while Bella was looking though the presents. It was about an hour later and all the gifts were open but one. It was a gift for Lindsay from Danny and it was something she would have never thought of. Danny handed her the box and she opened it slowly it was a key. Lindsay looked up it slightly confused

"What is this key for?"

"It's the key to my heart." It was a lie but it was good enough until it was time. Lindsay knew he was lying but there was no point in fighting she just gave him a smile and a kiss. Lindsay and Danny cleaned up the paper and mess while Bella played. They had to get ready to go to Stella's and Flack's and open gifts there and eat. The house was finally clean and they were on their way down to the car.

"Hold on Montana you have to put this on." He showed her a blindfold and walked behind her.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"We have to make a stop before we go" He tied it and then got her and Bella into the car. The drive to the stop was close which kind of confused Lindsay. He help her and his daughter out of the car and headed up a set of stairs. Once they were inside he took her blind fold off.

"Where are we?" they were in a house that was decorated for Christmas and everything

"We are at our house" He told her with excitement in his voice.

"Our house?" She was getting more excited as she thought about it.

"Yes ours. Our very own brown stone. That's what the key is for." Lindsay was already looking around their new house. She headed in the kitchen to see what it was like when she seen Stella and Flack."

"What are you doing here" She pulled them both into a hug.

"We thought we would do dinner at your new house." Stella was so excited for her friends. Lindsay couldn't believe what Danny had done for them. She was upstairs looking though the house when Danny came into the room behind her.

"This is our room you're standing in" He put his arms around her waist without thinking. Once he noticed what he was doing he pulled back.

"Why you letting go?" Lindsay turned to him with worry in her eyes. Danny put his arms back where they were and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to" He kissed her neck and then rests his head again.

"I never want you to let go again Danny" She turned to him to kiss him.

"Is this really our house Messer" She still couldn't believe it.

"Yes it's our house." He couldn't help but laugh at how she kept asking him that.

"I love you Squishy" Danny smiled she hadn't called him that in a while.

"I love you too Montana."


	23. Chapter 23

Life was good since the babies were born. Stella and Flack adjusted to being parents fast and loved it. Lindsay and Danny got use to have two little girls who were the loves of their lives. Lindsay was Bella's world she loved her Danny but there was something about Lindsay she was everything to that little girl.

"Mommy?" Lindsay heard Bella call for her from the bathroom

"Yes baby?" She smiled at her in the door way

"Braids please" Bella handed Lindsay her comb and hair ties. Bella and Georgy were going to spend the day with Danny's mom so they could start moving their stuff into the house. Lindsay started doing her hair when the little girl spoke again.

"Are you going to give me away?" Bella had a sad look on her face one that broke Lindsay heart. Lindsay bent down in front of her so they made eye contact.

"No baby we would never give you away. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know but you have Georgy now." It has never dawned on Lindsay that Bella didn't know what it was like to have siblings and she never seen anyone who had them so she didn't know what it was like.

"Yeah we have Georgy but that doesn't mean we are giving you away." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you baby girl and I will never give you up." Bella was crying now and that made Lindsay hug her tighter.

"Ok mommy" Bella smiled a weak smile but turned back around to do her hair. After her hair was done Bella was about to leave the bathroom when Lindsay stopped her.

"Bella give me your hand for a minute." The little girl held out her hand knowing that Lindsay wouldn't hurt her. Lindsay took her hand and placed it over her heart.

"You feel that baby girl" Bella simply nodded at her mom.

"That's my heart you daddy and Georgy are what keep it beating and if I didn't have you it wouldn't beat as hard as it does." Lindsay smiled at Bella hoping she got through to her. Bella smiled back and jumped into Lindsay arms for a hug.

"I love you mommy" She had cuddled into Lindsay neck.

"I love you too baby girl." The two left the bathroom and went into the living room where Danny and the baby had already been waiting.

"Ready?" he asked them as they entered the room

"Yup" Bella answered before Lindsay could get a chance. They got into the car and dropped the kids off at his moms. They gave both their girls a kiss then headed back to start the move. Lindsay had to tell him what Bella had said.

"Bella thinks that we are going to give her away because we have the baby."

"Really why?"

"I don't know that's what she thinks." Lindsay was picking at her nails. Something she did when she was upset

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you 3 make my heart beat and without her it wouldn't beat as strong." Danny's heart melted when he heard that. Lindsay had always treated Bella as her own since the day she got there.

"Montana I have an idea" He looked over to see if she was listening to him." How about after we are married you adopt Bella so she will be yours?"

"I don't need a paper to tell me she's mine."

"I know you don't baby but just in case something happens to me she will stay with you." Lindsay thought about adopting Bella already just wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"I think it's a great idea." She leaded over and kissed Danny's cheek. By the time they had gotten back to their apartment everyone was there waiting to help them move. Mac had gotten everyone's shift covered so they can get Danny and Lindsay into their house and Flack and Stella into theirs. They broke everyone in half so that half with Stella and Half with Lindsay. Lindsay rented a truck big enough so all the big stuff could fit and the small stuff go into the cars she wanted the apartment cleared in one trip. It took two hours and lots of lifting but the apartment was empty. Danny and the gang headed to the house while Lindsay walked through to make sure it was clean and nothing was left behind once she was done she headed for the door. She stood in the door way looking over the apartment. So many memories in this place both good and bad. She looked at the chalk board where he use to leave notes everyday some love some saying sorry and then other just things they needed around the house. She smiled one last time at her life that use to be there and turned to lock the door she was now starting a new chapter of her life in a new house. By the time they got to the house both trucks where there the one from her house and the one from Stella's, they were really going to be neighbours. She grabbed the groceries she had picked up on the way there then headed in the house to let the guys know she was there. Everyone was all over the place so she went to into the kitchen to start putting the stuff away. That's when she noticed it. It was a chalk board like the one from the apartment that's said I love you Montana, then there was Bella's writing saying I love you mommy and Georgy's handprint. Lindsay smiled at her note and put all the stuff away. It had taken six hours but everything was in both house and most of the stuff was put away. They decided that they were gonna have pizza at Stella and Flack's as a thank you for everything. Danny and Flack went to pick up the kids Danny from his moms and Flack from his. They got back to the house at almost the same time and headed inside to eat. Lindsay was looking around at everyone amazed at what she had in front of her. She came here with no one and now she had a huge family that loved her.


	24. Chapter 24

Life was good since the babies were born. Stella and Flack adjusted to being parents fast and loved it. Lindsay and Danny got use to have two little girls who were the loves of their lives. Lindsay was Bella's world she loved her Danny but there was something about Lindsay she was everything to that little girl.

"Mommy?" Lindsay heard Bella call for her from the bathroom

"Yes baby?" She smiled at her in the door way

"Braids please" Bella handed Lindsay her comb and hair ties. Bella and Georgy were going to spend the day with Danny's mom so they could start moving their stuff into the house. Lindsay started doing her hair when the little girl spoke again.

"Are you going to give me away?" Bella had a sad look on her face one that broke Lindsay heart. Lindsay bent down in front of her so they made eye contact.

"No baby we would never give you away. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know but you have Georgy now." It has never dawned on Lindsay that Bella didn't know what it was like to have siblings and she never seen anyone who had them so she didn't know what it was like.

"Yeah we have Georgy but that doesn't mean we are giving you away." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you baby girl and I will never give you up." Bella was crying now and that made Lindsay hug her tighter.

"Ok mommy" Bella smiled a weak smile but turned back around to do her hair. After her hair was done Bella was about to leave the bathroom when Lindsay stopped her.

"Bella give me your hand for a minute." The little girl held out her hand knowing that Lindsay wouldn't hurt her. Lindsay took her hand and placed it over her heart.

"You feel that baby girl" Bella simply nodded at her mom.

"That's my heart you daddy and Georgy are what keep it beating and if I didn't have you it wouldn't beat as hard as it does." Lindsay smiled at Bella hoping she got through to her. Bella smiled back and jumped into Lindsay arms for a hug.

"I love you mommy" She had cuddled into Lindsay neck.

"I love you too baby girl." The two left the bathroom and went into the living room where Danny and the baby had already been waiting.

"Ready?" he asked them as they entered the room

"Yup" Bella answered before Lindsay could get a chance. They got into the car and dropped the kids off at his moms. They gave both their girls a kiss then headed back to start the move. Lindsay had to tell him what Bella had said.

"Bella thinks that we are going to give her away because we have the baby."

"Really why?"

"I don't know that's what she thinks." Lindsay was picking at her nails. Something she did when she was upset

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you 3 make my heart beat and without her it wouldn't beat as strong." Danny's heart melted when he heard that. Lindsay had always treated Bella as her own since the day she got there.

"Montana I have an idea" He looked over to see if she was listening to him." How about after we are married you adopt Bella so she will be yours?"

"I don't need a paper to tell me she's mine."

"I know you don't baby but just in case something happens to me she will stay with you." Lindsay thought about adopting Bella already just wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"I think it's a great idea." She leaded over and kissed Danny's cheek. By the time they had gotten back to their apartment everyone was there waiting to help them move. Mac had gotten everyone's shift covered so they can get Danny and Lindsay into their house and Flack and Stella into theirs. They broke everyone in half so that half with Stella and Half with Lindsay. Lindsay rented a truck big enough so all the big stuff could fit and the small stuff go into the cars she wanted the apartment cleared in one trip. It took two hours and lots of lifting but the apartment was empty. Danny and the gang headed to the house while Lindsay walked through to make sure it was clean and nothing was left behind once she was done she headed for the door. She stood in the door way looking over the apartment. So many memories in this place both good and bad. She looked at the chalk board where he use to leave notes everyday some love some saying sorry and then other just things they needed around the house. She smiled one last time at her life that use to be there and turned to lock the door she was now starting a new chapter of her life in a new house. By the time they got to the house both trucks where there the one from her house and the one from Stella's, they were really going to be neighbours. She grabbed the groceries she had picked up on the way there then headed in the house to let the guys know she was there. Everyone was all over the place so she went to into the kitchen to start putting the stuff away. That's when she noticed it. It was a chalk board like the one from the apartment that's said I love you Montana, then there was Bella's writing saying I love you mommy and Georgy's handprint. Lindsay smiled at her note and put all the stuff away. It had taken six hours but everything was in both house and most of the stuff was put away. They decided that they were gonna have pizza at Stella and Flack's as a thank you for everything. Danny and Flack went to pick up the kids Danny from his moms and Flack from his. They got back to the house at almost the same time and headed inside to eat. Lindsay was looking around at everyone amazed at what she had in front of her. She came here with no one and now she had a huge family that loved her.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Slightly M Part. Not a must read chapter not plot in it lol

Lindsay stood in her new room looking in her mirror. She was about to go out to dinner with Stella and Flack for the first time since they had the babies. She couldn't help but smile at what her life has become and what she had. She was lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Danny come up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Hey Montana what are up doing." She turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm about to get dressed to go out to dinner with our friends do you remember that." He was still kissing her neck not really listening to what she was saying.

"Yes I remember but I want a kiss." She knew it would be more then a kiss but she couldn't resist his lips any longer. She smiled at him while moving her lips to touch his. He moaned as she kissed him. They had been ok for a while but she hadn't kissed him this way in a long time. She let all the walls down and kissed him like she did before. Danny ran his hands up and down Lindsay's back while she ran her hands through his hair.

"I missed you" He whispered into her lips. She knew what he meant by it and she felt bad for everything she had done.

"I missed you too" She pulled back to smile at him and give him a passionate kiss. He took advantage of the kids not being home and started to kiss down her jaw bone to her neck.

"Danny" she moaned as he made his was to her chest. He reached behind her and undid her bra letting it fall to the floor. They have had sex since that day but never made love like they use to. Lindsay had been dying for this kind of passion for a while and was thanking god she was finally getting it. She undid he shirt then took his wife beater off she loved the way his chest looked with his dog tags hanging there. She pushed him back so she could bend down in front of him. She undid his belt then his pants she slowly slid them down his legs while kissing his stomach. She stood up and turned him so his back was facing the bed and she pushed him down. He knew what was coming and he was dying to feel her touch.

"Linds" he moaned softly as she pulled his boxers off. She kissed his lips then kissed down his whole body. She kissed just below his belly button and then took him into her mouth. The moment her lips touched him he let out a little cry. He was rubbing her hair when he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her arms and pulled her up beside him. He laid her on her back and took off her lace panties that were still on. He started kissing her again when she pulled him on top of her.

"Danny I want you now." Her voice was low and that turned him on even more. He slowly slid into her making her moan loudly. It had always amazed Lindsay that Danny also knew how she likes to be touched. Danny slowing made love to her not wanting to rush this. She was kissing his neck and breathing heavily and he knew the feeling she had now. He sped up a little just to help her out. She dug her nails into his back and held her breath. At the same time they both released and Danny lay on her chest. They lay like that for a few minutes when she kissed his shoulder.

"Come on baby we gotta go." She looked at him with a smile knowing he didn't wanna move from this place

"Are you serious Montana?" He looked at her begging her to say no.

"Yes now let's go we are already running late." She laughed at him then threw his clothes at him. She went to \grab her clothes out of the closet when she felt him behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed in between her shoulder blades. He let go and let her finish getting dress. It was 10 minutes later when they were ready to go. They headed out the door when they noticed Flack and Stella just leaving now too.

"You guys are late" Flack told them noticing them leave.

"You are too. Well might as well take one car now." Danny locked the door and guided Lindsay to Flacks SUV. The girls wanted to sit together in the back and the guys in the front. Once they were driving Stella whispered into Lindsay ear.

"Why you late." She smiled at her friend who had a grin on her face

"Same reason you are" Both girls laughed leaving the guys confused


	26. Chapter 26

Lindsay was lying in her bed thinking _this is it today was the day she would become Lindsay Messer_. It had been four months since she and Stella had first started talking about the wedding and they pulled it together so quickly. She was so excited she didn't know what to do with herself. Danny had spent the night at his moms and was getting ready there so they wouldn't see each other. She rolled over and saw her phone lying on the table and before she knew it she had dialled his cell.

"Hey Montana everything ok?"

"Yeah its fine I just had something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" She could hear the worry in his voice.

"We are getting married today." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes we are baby girl." He was smiling just as much as she was.

"Ok I have to go and get ready but I'll see you at the church. I love you Danny Messer."

"Ok see you there. I love you too Lindsay Monroe soon to be Messer." He heard her giggle and then they hung up. She laid there for a few more minutes until she heard Bella running towards her room.

"Mommy the wedding is today we have to get dressed" The little girl was bouncing up and down on her parent's bed.

"I know baby is Auntie Stella here yet?"

"Yes down stairs with babies and hair lady too." She couldn't help but laugh at the mistakes her daughter made when she was excited. She let her daughter pull on her hand and lead her down the stairs to the waiting people.

"Well here comes the bride." Stella yelled to the many people who were sitting downstairs waiting. Lindsay just smiled and ran into Stella's arms. She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm getting married today." She said with a smile as she headed over to the lady to start her hair. After 45 minutes her hair was done in a beautiful long curls and flowers in her hair. She didn't want a veil or the tiara she wanted to be different. The girls started getting their hair done while Lindsay moved on to make up. It was now 2 hours later and all the girls were ready but just needed to put their dresses on. Lindsay looked around the room at her best friend and her daughter who were sitting side by side. Their hair was done and they looked so beautiful. It was now time to head upstairs to get their dresses on. Lindsay help Bella with her and got Georgey into hers. Once the girls were dressed Stella started helping Lindsay into hers. She stepped into her dress and pulled it up so Stella could tie it up. She was standing in front of her mirror looking at herself. She couldn't help but get teary eyed looking at herself in the mirror. The photographer was taking pictures of everything that was going on in the room. Once they were dressed they headed down the stairs again this time to leave and head to the church. Once everyone who needed to be out was Stella stopped Lindsay in the door way.

"Lindsay you look amazing." She smiled at her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Stell so do you" She smiled back

"Now let's go get you married." The two walked out to the limo and went to the church. Lindsay's mind was racing she was so excited she couldn't breath. Once the car stopped she knew it was time. The girls got out first then Lindsay parents. After they were out her dad gave her his hand and helped her out. This was really about to happen. She walked up to the church door and waiting until she heard Ava Maria she didn't want the wedding march but something different. The doors swung open and it was now her turn to walk down the aisle. Lindsay looked to the front of the church and started the walk to her new life. Once she was close enough she could see that Danny was crying which made her love him that much more. Once everything was done Danny and Lindsay headed out of the church and in the limo. They both smiled at each other then fell into a kiss.

"We're married" She whispered into his lips.

"Yes we are Mrs. Messer" They went and got their pictures done then headed to the reception. Everyone was already inside waiting for them to be introduced as man and wife. The family and bridal party had already introduced and it was now their turn. Before they walked in Danny turned to Lindsay.

"I love you Lindsay Messer" He smiled at using his last name with hers.

"I love you too Danny Messer." It was now turn to walk in. Once their names were said they could hear everyone clapping and making noise. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor he pulled her close to his chest to start their dance. They started to sway to the music and Danny started to sing their song to her.

"You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
>You're the line in the sand when I go too far.<br>You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
>And you're the perfect thing to say.<br>And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
>Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.<br>Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
>Cause you can see it when I look at you.<br>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<br>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
>You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,<br>And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
>You're a mystery, you're from outer space,<br>You're every minute of my everyday.  
>And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,<br>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
>Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,<br>And you know that's what our love can do.  
>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times<br>It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<br>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La<br>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<br>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
>You're every song, and I sing along.<br>'Cause you're my everything.  
>Yeah, yeah<br>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La" Lindsay was smiling and laughing as Danny was singing to her. Once their song was done he dipped her in a dramatic fashion and gave her a kiss.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Lindsay lied in bed rubbing her belly. She and Danny had been married for 6 months now and they were having another baby. She was lying awake thinking of what her life had become. She looked over at her sleeping husband and smiled she really did have it all. Lindsay and Danny had the weekend off today so they decided it was going to be a family weekend. It had been a long time since the two had the weekend off so they wanted to make the best of it.

"Danny it's time to get up" She poked his nose like he does to her. He didn't open his eyes just pulled Lindsay closer to his body. "Come on baby please." She used her sweet voice that she knew he couldn't say no to. He opened his eyes and smiled at his wife looking down at him.

"Morning Montana." He lifted his head so he could kiss her. His life was good he had a wife two beautiful daughters and another baby on the way everything was good.

"Come on babe get up and I'll make pancakes." Lindsay grabbed Dannys hand and tried to pull him up.

"I'll get up if I can put whip cream all over you and"

"Messer if you finish that I'll kick your ass" Danny smiled at her sheepishly and rolled out of bed. Before she could leave the room Lindsay felt Danny's strong arms wrap around her and his lips and the back of her neck in the spot she loved. He let go of here so she could go make breakfast for them. He watched her walk away with a smile on his face. God he loved that woman with all his heart. By the time Danny was dressed he heard his baby girl calling out for him.

"Daddy" Bella was sitting up in her bed rubber her eyes.

"Hey Bella why you awake" He sat down on the edge of her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm hungry." She gave him a smile that melted his heart.

"Mommy is making pancakes lets go get some" He help his daughter out of bed and got her dressed. By the time she was dressed it was now Georgey who was crying out. Danny and Bella headed into her room and grabbed her before heading downstairs. The three walked into the kitchen where Lindsay was busy at the stove.

"I have two little monkeys here who are hungry." Danny winked at Bella.

"Oh really" Lindsay turned around and smile at her family sitting at the table with a plate on pancakes in her hand.

"Holy pancakes batman." Danny smiled at Lindsay and gave her a quick kiss. Lindsay put the plate down and then sat across from Danny. She liked this the 4 of them being together this is how she always wanted her life to be. Danny and Lindsay couldn't help but smile at all the different stories Bella had to tell over breakfast. She was growing up so fast they couldn't even believe. Breakfast was done but they were still just sitting there enjoying the time they had. It was at this moment Lindsay felt it and made it known.

"What's wrong Montana?" Danny looked at her his concern growing.

"I feel like somebody walked over my grave"


	28. Chapter 28

Lindsay was lying in bed trying to catch her breath. She had had another nightmare but this one shook her more than the rest. She started to rub her growing belly hoping that it would clam her. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was time for her and Danny to get up for work.

"Messer come on its time to get up" She tired her best to sound normal but the dream had shaken her to her core.

"5 more minutes Montana." Danny begged from beneath the covers

"No Messer now" she pulled the covers off them and started to get herself ready. She was already fully clothed and going to get Bella ready when Danny finally got out of bed. She walked into Bella's room knowing she was just like her dad when it came to getting up. Before she even tried she already pulled her clothes out for the day.

"Bella come on baby get up." She knelt down beside her daughter's bed and played with her hair. "Come on baby can you get up for mommy." Bella slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her mom.

"Time to go to grandma's house?" Bella was still lying in her bed while her mom kept playing with her hair.

"Yes baby mommy and daddy have to go to work so you and Georgy are going to grandmas." Lindsay pulled Bella up and started to get her dressed.

"Mommy I can do it you know." She sat there smiling at her mom.

"I know you can." She handed Bella her clothes and went to get up her other daughter. As Lindsay walked into the room she couldn't shake this feeling she had. Usually once she wakes up from these nightmares she is fine but this time the feeling is staying with her and she doesn't like it.

"Baby girl" Lindsay was standing beside her daughters crib rubbing her back. The little girl rolled over and opened her eyes. The perfect mix of Danny and Lindsay was growing up fast, it was hard for Lindsay to believe. In just one month her baby girl will be 1 and it blew her away. Georgy learned how to pull herself up in her crib and was now standing on her owm. Once she was awake Lindsay did the same thing she did with Bella. She got out all her clothes and got her dressed. Once she was done Lindsay picked her up and headed down out of the room to go downstairs. While they were walking down the stairs Georgy pulled her mother's neck tighter, kissed her cheek and then just smiled at her. Lindsay kissed her back and told her.

"I love you baby girl" She held her daughter close to her chest and for the first time that whole morning she felt at peace. By the time they got dresses and downstairs Bella and Danny already had started to eat.

"Good you up. You ready to leave soon?" Lindsay put Georgy in her highchair and sat down to eat. Danny could tell something was wrong with Lindsay. She barely talked during breakfast and was just off in her own world. Lindsay grabbed the dishes off the table and put them in the dishwasher so they could leave for work. Once she was finished loading the dishwasher she washed her hands when she felt a pair of strong arms around her. She leaned back into his hug and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You ok Montana?" He started rubbing her belly at the same time.

"I don't know Danny. I have this weird feeling I can't shake." She turned around so she was now facing him. Lindsay gave him a quick kiss and hugged him back.

"Come on we have to bring the girls before work." The two let go of each other and headed on their ways. The girls got dropped off them the two headed to work. The whole time driving Lindsay just looked out the window and saying a word.

"Baby you sure you ok?" She now turned back to him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure" She turned back to the window and just went into her own world. The two got to the lab and were set right out to a case. Before they left Mac called Lindsay into his office.

"Lindsay sit" He pointed to the couch in his office.

"What's up Mac?"

"I'm just reminding you that in two weeks you're on lab duty no more streets." He knew she hated this but he had no choice to take her off the street.

"Yes Mac I know" She smiled sweetly at him. He got up and pulled her into a hug.

"You know Danny would kill me if anything happened to you." He walked her toward the door. "Now go and get to the case please" He watched her walk away and then headed back to his desk. Lindsay caught up to Danny so they could drive over together. Once they got there they were met by Flack.

"Hey Messers." He walked up on them to fill them in. "One GSW to the head. Male mid 20s found by the neighbour." Flack pointed to the girl standing beside an officer crying. The two started to process the scene while Hawkes was looking over the body. Everything was going along like it always does when Lindsay got the feeling again. She stopped for a moment trying to catch her breath when she heard it. The moment she heard the pop her world turned into slow motion. She turned her head to where the gun shot came from and saw Danny fall. Before Lindsay realized what she was doing her legs were purpling her to Danny's side. Landing on her knees beside him Lindsay could see the blood start to seep out from under him. The bullet went into his side where the vest didn't cover. She put her hands over the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Help me" She started yelling at the top of her lungs. "Danny come on baby come on" she could see and feel that he was still breathing but it was shallow. "Danny come on baby you can't do this to us I love you." She hadn't noticed but they were now surrounded by the whole team and EMS. Stella was now there and pulled Lindsay away so EMS could get to him.

"Come on Lindsay they need to help him." Stella was trying hard to hold back her tears and be strong for her friend who was falling apart in her arms.

"Who's gonna ride with him" One of the paramedics asked the group. Before anyone said anything Lindsay was by his side.

"I'm his wife I'm going." They got into the ambulance and drove the 10 minutes to the hospital. The whole way Lindsay was holding Danny's hand begging him to be ok. Her clothes were covered in his blood as were her hands.

"You can do this baby think of our babies at your moms and the new little one you have to be ok for them and me." She was crying so hard she could barely breathe. They got to the hospital and he was rushed right into and exam room to try and get the bleeding under control before they operate. Lindsay was sitting in the waiting room when the team showed up.

"How is he?" Mac asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know yet they haven't come out." she didn't take her eyes off the door. 10 minutes later the doctor emerged from the room his head hung.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Messer we did everything he just lost to much blood." Her heart dropped and her world started to collapse. She just stared at the hospital door needing to be with him one last time. With everything she had she got off the floor and ran into the room. His body lay there lifeless with blood all over his clothes. She ran to his side and rested her head on his chest.

"No no no no you can't leave me you can't leave us. Come on Danny wake up you're not gone wake up." She was standing there begging him to wake up through her tears. Stella followed her friend into the room but stay back. Lindsay just looked at him when she felt her baby moving around. She rested her hand on her belly and started talking to her baby. "Come on kiddo you have to stop kicking mommy right now." Stella knew she had to get Lindsay out of there. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on Linds you can't stay in here." She tried to pull her out of the room.

"No he can't be alone I have to stay with him" She tried to reach out for him but Stella pulled her again. "I can't leave him like this he needs me Stel. He needs me." Lindsay broke down into her friend chest sobs wracking her body.

"Sweetie he's gone."


	29. Chapter 29

Lindsay was sitting on the chair in her room. She hadn't been in there for more than 5 minutes since the day he died. She looked at the bed she once shared with him and it was ripped her heart out. Today was the day her husband was being put in the ground and she didn't want to move. She kept thinking about their life and their children and everything that he left behind. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Lindsay it's time to go sweetie." Stella walked into her friend's room finding her just staring at her bed. "Lindsay come on the kids are waiting." She reached out her hand to pull her out of her chair.

"Stella I can't let him go." She wasn't crying she knew she would be crying alot today so she was doing her best to fight it now.

"Yes you can. You have to do this for you two girls down stairs. They need their mom back." Lindsay knew that she was right they had already lost one parent and now they were losing her. "Come on the limo is outside." The two girls left the room and went downstairs where everyone waited for them. Lindsay's mom handed her the black gloves and a small black vial to wear. She put them on looking in the mirror before leaving. With Bella holding her hand and Georgy in her arms they walked to the limo to take them to the grave yard. The whole way there she just kept saying I can do this I'm a big girl. The silent ride to the funeral home was intrepid but the sudden sound of the radio

"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
>All dressed in white<br>Going to the church that night  
>She had his box of letters in the passenger seat<br>Sixpence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
>And when the church doors opened up wide<br>She put her veil down  
>Trying to hide the tears<br>Oh she just couldn't believe it  
>She heard the trumpets from the military band<br>And the flowers fell out of her hand" Lindsay knew the song well it was one of her favourites. Stella made a move to shut it off when Lindsay hand stopped her.

"Baby why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
>Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt<br>Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
>The saddest song that she ever heard<br>Then they handed her a folded up flag  
>And she held on to all she had left of him<br>Oh, and what could have been  
>And then the gun's rang one last shot<br>And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream

Oh,  
>Baby why'd you leave me<br>Why'd you have to go?  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>Oh, now I'll never know  
>It's like I'm looking from a distance<br>Standing in the background  
>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now<br>This can't be happening to me  
>This is just a dream<p>

Oh, this is just a dream  
>Just a dream<br>Yeah, Yeah" She could feel the tears wanting to fall but she only let one slip out. She raised her hand to wipe it away then lifted her head to look at her daughters. They felt the car stop and she knew that this was it she would have to say goodbye. Stella got out and waited for Lindsay. Before Lindsay got out she turned to her girls.

"You ready for this baby?" Bella just nodded at her mother question. Lindsay slid out of the limo with Georgy on her lap and Bella close behind. She grabbed Bella's hand and starting walking towards the grave site. Walking up she got all the I'm sorry looks that were driving her crazy. She got to the front row and handed Georgia to Stella and help Bella sit down before walking up to the casket. She was standing in front of her husband's casket her heart breaking. Lindsay took off her gloves slid her ring off her finger and place it onto of the casket. She put her hands resting on it and lowered her head.

"Baby why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>Oh, now I'll never know<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream" She finished singing to him then kissed the top of the casket. She walked back to her seat in a daze. She was listening to everyone talking about how great Danny was and how he was an amazing father and husband but it was going in one ear and out the other. Before she knew it Mac was standing in front of her handing her the folded up flag. She held it close to her chest as she watched her husband being lowered into the ground. Everyone went back to Lindsay house for food after the funeral. She loved everyone who was there but she just wanted to be alone and go to sleep. Everyone had noticed that and didn't stay long. Once everyone was gone Lindsay put the girls to bed and went into her room. She took off her clothes and pulled on Danny's NYPD sweats. She needed to be near him. For the first time since he died she crawled into her bed but not on her side but on Danny's. She snuggled into his pillow that still smelt like him. She was about to close her eyes when she heard her door open.

"Mom can I sleep with you?" Bella was in her doorway her face red from the tears.

"Of course baby girl." She pulled back the blankets so Bella could get in.

"Mommy I miss him" Her daughter cuddled into her chest and started to cry.

"I miss him too baby." She hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Now it was her turn to start crying. The girls fell asleep pretty quickly after that. Lindsay shot up out of bed holding her chest having hard time breathing. She looked down at her hand and noticed her ring was there. She could have sworn she put it on Danny's casket. Lindsay started to cry and was struggling to breathe again. She heard footsteps running toward her room. She then the door flew open and he was standing there.

"Montana you ok baby what's wrong" He looked all over to make sure there was nothing physically wrong.

"What are you doing here?" She was beyond confused right now.

"What do you mean I live here" Danny gave her a weird look

"No you died I buried you I watched it go in the ground." Her tears were now falling harder. Danny grabbed Lindsay and pulled her into a hug.

"Montana hey I'm not dead I'm here baby. Its was just a bad dream"

"Are you sure" She looked up at him and he gave her a kiss

"Yes baby I'm sure. It was just a dream."


End file.
